Heartstrings
by Sonah
Summary: In the long forgotten past, a glimmer still remains. IS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Rating for Language, and Lemon...ahh the two L's the Lemon is in Chappies 7, 10, and 13. we are no longer writing this story.
1. Meeting

**_Heartstrings_**

**HAHAHA Akuroku chapter like fanfic by me X3 WARNING!!! YAOI!!!! THOUGH IT IS SOFT**

**SADLY ALL THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME THE SONG DOES THOUGH X3**

_**~1 meeting~**_

Roxas was sitting on his bed thinking of the events that had happened that day.

_~the events went as such~_**  
**

_Roxas was a first year student at oblivion high, an all boys school (except for two girls that were there because of a lawsuit), for the gifted._

_This kind of "gifted" was for those gifted in arts, or academics. Roxas was gifted in singing._

_Today was the opening ceremonies, and he was running late. He was running up the path , which was lined with late blooming sakura trees, to his high school . On a normal day, he might of stopped and enjoyed the scenery, but he was running 15 minutes late._

_He sped up slightly and, as he turned a corner, he bumped into someone, a very tall someone._

_Just before Roxas hit the ground he was caught by the taller males arms._

"_Are you ok?" a surprisingly childish voice said._

_Roxas then realized that the taller was still holding him…princess style…causing his face to flush slightly._

"_I-I'm fine, you can p-p-put me down now" Roxas said in the calmest voice he could muster._

_The taller then set Roxas back on the ground._

_Roxas started to pick up his stuff, the taller man bent to help him._

_Roxas peeked a look at the mans face, his hair was flaming red, and his eyes a gentle emerald. Under each eye was a small, skinny, black mark._

Makeup _Roxas thought._

_The next thing he noticed was his school uniform._

"_YOU GO TO OBLIVION HIGH?" Roxas asked a little too loudly and immediately blushed at how loud his voice was._

_Then something happened that made Roxas' blush a deeper red. The man was laughing._

_It was a hearted laugh, one that resonates in ones chest making one want to laugh along._

"_I-its not f-f-funny" Roxas stumbled over his words_

"_yes it is" the man said and stood up still chuckling slightly. Roxas too stood up._

"_Axel" the man said, handing Roxas his papers._

"_Roxas" Roxas said taking the papers from Axel._

"_so Rox-as, I do go to oblivion high, I'm a 3rd__ year." he announced straitening up proudly, Axel then gazed at Roxas, "I take it you're a first year?"_

"_y-yeah" Roxas answered, stunned slightly "how did you know?"_

_Axel flicked Roxas' tie "its blue"_

_~later that day on the way home~_

_Roxas was walking by the band room, looking for a way off campus (which covered 20,000 sq feet) while he passed by the open window, he heard something…a piano._

_He had heard this song long before, from someone he has long since forgotten, but he remembered the song._

"_the falling stars twitch my heartstrings more than ever when I'm with you-" the piano stopped Roxas looked to see who was playing it._

_He saw flaming red hair._

_Roxas ducked below the window sill._

_He saw axel looking both ways…for the one who was singing the song…_

* * *

**Hoped you liked the first chapter X3 comment my peeps X3**


	2. Destined Reunion

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHAPPIE 2 X3**

**OWNS NOTHING!!!!!!!!!**

_~2 Destined Reunion~_

"Yesterday was odd" Roxas mumbled to himself as he was walking up the same path the next day.

"ROX-AS" he heard someone yell right before he was glomped by Axel.

"A-AXEL!!!" Roxas yelled stunned "W-WHAT ARE YOU D-D-DOING"

Roxas then proceeded to hit Axel in the head with his bag.

"I'm sorry you were just so spaced that I couldn't resist." Axel said apologetically, while rubbing the spot on his head where he was hit.

Roxas then proceeded to sigh.

"Why are you like that" Roxas said, with irritation.

"Because you're just to cute." Axel pouted. He then laughed his open laugh, that made Roxas want to laugh too.

"T-t-that's got nothing to do with you" Roxas stumbled over his words, as only Axel could make him do. Even if they have known each other for two days, Roxas felt like he had known Axel for years.

"I was just kidding" Axel responded, slightly hurt.

Just then the bell started to ring.

Axel then grabbed Roxas' arm "come on lets go!" He said in his childish voice, as he Half Led, Half dragged Roxas to the school.

Roxas tried to free himself from Axels' grip, but he couldn't break free "L-let go!", Roxas was slightly red at this point.

"Haha do you really want to be late Roxas?" he said as he picked up Roxas marriage style and jumped up the stairs.

Roxas continued to struggled against Axel, and ended up kicking him in the head, in the same place he hit with his bag.

"Yeouch!!!" Axel yelped, dropping Roxas on floor rubbing his head. "s-sorry" He said, as his face showed clear signs of embarrassment.

"Its fine just hurry" Axel said ignoring the new pain on his head, and grabbed Roxas by the wrist pulling him along gently, dodging the principal.

"S-Sorry Xemnas-Sensei" Roxas yelled back as they passed him.

"Roxas do you really have to apologize to mansex every time we are late?" Axel said briskly, as he nearly knocked over Larxene.

Roxas stopped to help Larxene up "Sorry, are you ok?" Roxas said politely, offering a hand to help her up.

Larxene glares at Roxas ignoring his hand "leave me alone, and tell fire head over there to watch it"

Roxas smiled politely, trying to hide his immense anger at Larxene _"you are a total bitch Larxene, go die. Only I can talk about Axel like that". _Roxas froze_ "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?!"_

Axel scoffed "please, if anyone is a hot head its you Larxene" he said with rather intense sarcasm, a bit jealous but feeling that Roxas hates Larxene as much as he does. _"maybe Roxas is thinking the same thing I am, haha princess"_

Roxas was starting to feel dizzy with all the thoughts spinning in his head.

"Ah shit..." Axel mumbled as he quickly started to ease behind Roxas.

Roxas then proceeded to fall backwards onto Axel, and he was out cold.

Axel sighs "geese now the nerves get to him, Larxene go on to class" he said quietly and gently picked up Roxas under the legs and neck and walked to the nurse's office.

Larxene frowned "I don't need you telling me what to do!!" she said with large irritation, and headed to her math class.

Roxas woke up. "Huh?...W-where…am...I?" He looked around. He was in a place shaded with large Willow Trees. He could hear the soft babbling of a brook in the distance. He heard a voice, it was saying his name. "Ax-nii-chan..." He said as he reached out his hand. He felt someone grab it and whisper in his ear. "I'm here." the calm voice said. he opened his eyes, the person who had his hand, and was whispering in his ear, was Axel. Roxas sat up quickly, "w-where am I?" he said slightly surprised.

"shh its alright princess, your safe" Axel said gently, laying Roxas's head back on the pillow "you shouldn't sit up right now, you might pass out again" he said, as his eyes looked into Roxas's trying to hide his worry. "he gave me a good scare..." Axel thought to himself.

"Don't worry Roxas, I'm here" Axel said, standing up scooting his chair closer to Roxas's bed, pulling Roxas's hand up to his forehead in a lazy way.

* * *

_**Sonah: Hoped youz liked its X3 in colab with PrinceAxel XD.**_

_**PrinceAxel: Have we got you hooked yet? XD**_


	3. Secrets Reveled

_~secrets reveled~_

Axel closes his eyes holding Roxas's hand to his fore head and seems to be deep in thought as he opens his eyes slowly and looks at Roxas "did you eat any breakfast this morning?"

"u-um...i-i don't remember" Roxas said. He could only concentrate on the hands that were holding his, and the dream he just had.

Axel bites his lip and gets close to Roxas "will you promise me that you will next time?" he said as he gently let go of Roxas's hands hearing the nurse come in and sits back against his chair, crossing his arms and ankles.

"So how is our little patient?" The nurse said to Roxas.

Roxas couldn't manage to say anything, he was bright red.

Axel grinned and looked up at the nurse "yes he is fine, he just might not of eaten any breakfast"

"Ok then, you two wait here, I'll be right back" with that she left the room.

Axel closes his eyes chuckling softly "you have a fever Roxas? your face seems red"

Axel gently grabbed Roxas's hand and looks at him "the nurse said to wait Princess" he said his voice sounding tired.

Roxas pulled his hand away "I don't care, and stop calling me princess" Roxas said harshly. He had to get out of that room, he was starting to feel weird whenever he was around Axel.

Axel cringes and drops his hand and shrugs standing up putting the chair away "have it your way Roxas" axel said apathetically and smiled walking past him.

"A-Axel, I didn't mean..." Roxas sighed and gave up his attempts at an explanation.

"I'll see you in lunch alright" Axel smiled and grabbed his bag and hands Roxas his and waves to him winking walking down the hall.

"W-Wait Axel-" Roxas yelled after him. "I-I-"

Axel stops for a minute, and looks over his shoulder looking him in the eyes "yea?"

"u-um" Roxas looked down to the floor "I-I'm sorry I-" Roxas wanted to tell Axel about what it was like being around him, but Roxas couldn't put it into words "never mind".

Roxas watched Axels' back getting farther away, and suddenly he wasn't in school anymore. He was at an airport in an unfamiliar place, watching a similar back disappear.

"Ax-nii-chan" He whispered, and the vision was gone, and he was still watching Axels' back.

Axel disappears behind the music door and sighs putting his hands on his head and elbows on the table "how can I get him to remember me...its like...he forgot all about me...like we are starting over..." Axel said quietly and started writing notes on a music sheet, he then stood up and sat down at the piano and opens the key protector and his fingers daintily runs up and down the keys silently

_~later that day at lunch break~_

"Axel" Roxas called as he found the flaming red head. He still had the days earlier events on his head.

Axel looked up at the call of his name, with his eyes curious, pocky in his mouth and grins waving at Roxas "hey come sit over here!"

Axel grins and puts his arm around Roxas with a laziness "hey little man lets go eat shall we " he said with excitement, seeming to forget what happened in the nurse's office.

"Axel, I-I need to t-talk to y-you" Roxas said quietly and added in almost a whisper "a-alone" he was bright red by the end of this sentence.

Axel blinked and smiles looking over at Zexion "hey I'll catch up to you later ok Zexy"

"U-um Axel, I-I don't know i-if you'll...I..." Roxas was trying to gather his thoughts.

"I was thinking, how would you like to go get some sea salt ice-cream, when we get out of this, eh?" he said with a smile "its going to be fun"

"A-Axel I-I am t-trying to be serious here" Roxas said with a slight pout.

Axel blinks and lets Roxas go "well alright what is it you wanna talk about" he says curious.

"w-well, i-its just t-that...u-um...well...y-you see..." Roxas was thinking of how to word this. This feeling he had never felt before.

Axel quietly crosses his arms and leans against the wall, and he slowly closing his eyes waiting, he places one foot on the wall and the other on the floor.

"S-see I-I...w-when I-I am around you, w-weird things happen, a-and I-I start t-t-to feel w-weird" Roxas said steadily growing redder.

Axel blushes a little, he then lays his head back and looks up at the ceiling listening to Roxas carefully.

"U-um what I mean is-" Roxas was frantically Searching his head for the right words.

Axel looks at Roxas his soft green eyes looking into Roxas' oceanic blue ones "what is it Roxas?" he asked.

"I-its like...when I-I'm around you...I-I get flustered...and I-I h-have strange m-memories" Roxas said, while directing his gaze to the floor.

Axel jerks a little as if he is startled and he quickly gathers himself again "y-you do?" he asked not doing to well in hiding his excitement.

Roxas nodded, not noticing Axels' expression.

"Tell me about it Roxas" Axel said keeping his voice low.

"w-well, I-I keep r-remembering this place, with a river, and Weeping Willows everywhere." Roxas said slightly more confidently, though still gazing at the floor.

"Mhm continue" Axel said quietly and slowly changing positions.

"A-and one of an airport, and i am watching someone walking toward a gate, and for some reason, it makes me feel sad..." Roxas said looking up at Axel.

Axel walks over to Roxas and kneels down by him, he lifts Roxas's face to meet his eyes and smiles lightly "it sounds like your starting to remember things now" he says smiling sadly.

"W-what do y-you m-mean?" Roxas asked breaking eye contact, but without pulling out of Axels' grip.

Axel sighs and stands letting Roxas go, his smell of Phoenix Axe making Roxas blush a little and he pats his head "its alright Roxas, things will come back to you" he says quietly and sounds a bit upset.

"U-um b-but t-there i-is something e-else" Roxas said, holding onto Axels' sleeve to stop him from turning away.

Axel blinks and kneels back down by Roxas "what is it?" he asks a small hint of excitement in his voice.

Roxas put his forehead on Axels' sleeve "w-when I am around you, I-I s-start to f-feel funny" Roxas said holding onto Axels' sleeve tighter.

Axel blinks and blushes "f-funny? um what type of erm...funny is it Roxas" he asks lovingly, his eyes a soft green and Axel puts his hands on both of Roxas' shoulders.

"u-um, w-well, I-I...w-when I-I think a-about seeing you, I-I g-get really happy" Roxas said shyly.

"H-happy? erm like what kind of happy?" Axel seems to be very excited and seems to have given up on hiding it.

"W-well, I-I can't explain i-it." Roxas said blushing deeply.

"w-well I can go out on a limb here, but um...I-I don't know if you will get mad or not Rox-chan" Axel bites his lip and seems, a bit nervous.

Roxas looked up at Axel, slightly confused.

"Rox-chan…y-you might be feeling l-love" Axel says sheepishly.

Roxas all of a sudden felt surprised _why...does...that word feels right..._ "That's it." Roxas said with sudden realization.

As Axel hears what Roxas said his faces turns a bright red and he stands up "Roxas um, c-can we meet at the clock tower?"

Roxas looked up slightly confused at Axels' reaction "o-ok...what time?"

Axel thinks for a minute "um Saturday at 2:30 I wanna see something" he says and lets Roxas go standing up just as the bell starts to ring.


	4. Old Memories, New Danger

_~Old Memories, New Danger~_

Roxas was looking at his watch, it was 2:45 and Axel was late. "Where is he?" Roxas mused quietly.

"damn it I'm late!" Axel said looking at his watch running to the tower and nearly slipped on the wet concrete.

"Why are you late?" Roxas wondered to Axel when he reached Roxas.

Axel pants his black skinny jeans wet on the hip from slipping "I'm sorry Roxas, i was trying to hurry and I lost track of time with homework, p-please forgive me?" Axel asked, and his voice seemed kind of upset.

"Are you sure that is all that's wrong?" Roxas asked concerned.

"uh y-yea" Axel said, obviously hiding something, he has a slight bruise on his shoulder from what looks like he was shoved. "I slipped on the way up here"

Roxas knew something else was wrong, but he dropped it. "What is it you had to see, Axel?" Roxas asked changing the subject.

"Um" Axel is suddenly nervous, Straitening up and shoves his hands in his pockets. "its erm kind of hard to explain"

"We have time." Roxas said leaning his back against the tower, acting cooler than he felt.

Axel gathered up courage "will you close your eyes for me?" he asked nonchalantly.

"O-ok" Roxas said, feeling Axel was about to do something. He closed his eyes.

Axel walks over to Roxas and puts a hand near Roxas's head, leaning against it in front of Roxas, and his black and red high-tops, neatly made, as he closes his half shut eyes getting closer to Roxas's face.

Roxas felt Axel getting closer, he wanted to open his eyes to see what Axel was doing, but decided against it. "A-Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yes?" Axel whispers with soft gentleness, his lips just inches from Roxas's, "keeps your eyes closed Rox-chan"

"O-ok" Roxas said, wondering what Axel was doing.

Axel took his other hand and placed it gently on Roxas's cheek. His hand was warm and smooth, Axel was getting a little closer to Roxas's lips. Axels' phoenix axe smell dancing around Roxas's nose.

Roxas felt Axels' warm breath mixing with his own. "Axel..." he whispered the name almost inaudibly.

Axel didn't reply and his lips gently met Roxas's. His fingers stroked Roxas's hair gently, Axels' cheeks turned red and he closed his eyes fully.

Roxas felt a pair of soft warm lips meet his own. Axel was kissing him. The thing that surprised Roxas the most though, was that he found himself kissing back.

Axel blushed after a couple minutes he pulled away, opening his eyes and letting out a slow breath "are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

Roxas, who by now felt like his heart was going to explode, nodded and leaned his head onto Axels' shoulder, trying to hide his bright red face.

Axel held Roxas gently and Roxas heard Axels' heart was pounding as hard as his. Roxas smiled against Axels' shirt at this comforting thought.

Axel closed his eyes and whispered "wow..."

Roxas looked up at him "Axel, are you ok?"

Axel looked down at Roxas and smiled gently "yes" he replied softly.

Roxas smiled at Axel before he could even think about what he was doing.

_~later that day~_

"Rox-chan do you remember anything else from your memories?" Axel asked as he walked down the street holding Roxas's hand.

"What are you talking about Axel?" Roxas asked confused.

"Have you remembered anything else from your childhood?" Axel asked more detailed.

"I-I still don't understand, what do you mean 'childhood'?" Roxas asked getting lost in deeper confusion.

"uh...never mind, don't worry about it, lets go get come ice-cream" Axel said with a smile.

"O-ok" Roxas said still giving Axel a confused look, then he looked past Axel and saw the Ferris Wheel. "u-um, Axel" He said shyly. "c-can we go on the Ferris Wheel?" He asked looking at the ground.

"hmm?" Axel said taken aback from the random question, "um, sure thing, why not" he said with a smile.

Roxas smiled brightly at Axel, causing Axel to turn a little red.

Axel blinked and turned a little red and led Roxas to the Carnival, "what do you wanna do afterwards?" he asked

Axel paid the man and he got on the ride with Roxas and put both hands behind his head and closed his eyes, "Well we can go over to my house and watch a movie" he suggested.

"I don't mind" Roxas said looking out the window. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Axel looking out the window too.

"I hope you don't mind my house" Axel said staring at the small group of people staring at him with anger and Axel shifted with uneasiness.

Roxas looked at Axel, "What's wrong?" Roxas asked with concern in his voice.

"Maybe we should take a shortcut to my house" Axel said as he stared at the small mob.

"o-ok" Roxas responded. "Axel..."

"Yea Roxas" he said as he looked at Roxas.

Roxas moved to sit beside him, "What's wrong?" He asked leaning in to examine Axels' face.

"Nothing is" Axel said looking at Roxas, and his eyes in deep thought.

Roxas leaned in closer "Are you sure?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Yea I'm sure" Axel said with false happiness, and he smiled and remained thinking.

"O-ok." Roxas said, "Axel..." Roxas was still close to Axel.

Axel blushed "y-yea Roxas?"

Roxas leaned in and kissed him, and suddenly he was in the place with the willows again, doing the same thing to a similar figure. He opened his eyes and he was back in the Ferris Wheel, he jerked away from the kiss.

Axels' eyes are widened and he is blushed in the cheeks "wh-what was that for?" he asked a bit startled.

"I-I just f-felt like it" Roxas said blushing and looking at the floor.

Axel smiled and put his arm around Roxas "thanks" he said with a smile

Roxas smiled slightly and put his head on Axels' shoulder.

Axel laid his head on Roxas's smiling to himself _"I hope he starts remembering more of his past soon...I cant help but feel like its not the right time...and I don't want him to think i am lying to him...but I guess I already am telling him I am alright when I have people wanting me dead"_ thought Axel to himself.

Roxas closed his eyes, "Axel..."

"yea Roxas?" Axel replied

"I saw something when i kissed you" he said, unsure of how to continue.

Axel blinked "Well what did you see?" he asked with a hidden excitement.

"I saw me doing the same thing to someone who looked like you in the place with the willows" Roxas said drifting off.

"really?" asked Axel realizing Roxas is drifting off.

"mhm" Roxas said, snuggling into Axels' shirt, "I remembered his name is Ax-nii-chan, is this what you meant earlier?" Roxas said right before falling asleep.

"yes Rox-chan...it was me" Axel whispered too quietly for Roxas to hear.

Seconds later, or so it seemed to Roxas, he was gently being shaken.

"Rox-chan wake up" Axel said gently. "Its time to get off" he said picking up Roxas and getting him off the ride.

"I had the best dream, Ax-nii-chan" Roxas said, still half asleep.

Axel blushed "what about Rox-Chan?" Axel said sheepishly while looking around for the small mob.

"It was about when you saved me from the mean dog" Roxas said, then fell back asleep.

"That was a scary day" Axel said quietly picking up Roxas letting him lies his head on Axels' chest and smiled a little.

Roxas woke up in a strange place a short while later, "Axel?" he said groggily. He knew he must be in an apartment of some sort, and, judging by the red and black decore, it was Axels' apartment.

There is a small distant sound of a piano playing and low singing and mumbling "hmm maybe I should rewrite this part"

Roxas followed the sounds, and saw Axel sitting at the piano, and he was covered in freshly forming bruises.


	5. A new beginning

_~A new beginning~_

Axel didn't realize Roxas was up, Roxas had a small cut on his cheek that had been stitched up, and Axel seemed to be wincing here and there from certain movements.

"A-AXEL, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Roxas yelled running up next to him.

Axel looked up at Roxas, he too had a cut in the side of his cheek, "Hey Rox-chan I am glad your up" Axel winced and seemed to be ignoring the question.

"Axel..." Roxas looked at him with concern "please tell me what happened..."

Axel sighed and stood up, as he did his legs trembled and Axel looked as if he fought a big group "Roxas, being me...isn't always happy go lucky, I mean I am rich, I have friends...and people get jealous of that" Axel said casually "they tried to hurt you too, but I wouldn't let them" he mumbled quietly.

"Axel..." Roxas said, tenderly taking Axels' hand, and examining the injuries "don't they hurt?" Roxas asked looking into Axels' emerald eyes with concerned filled oceanic blue ones.

Axel blushed a bit his bruises black and blue and his cuts not that deep as he looked at Roxas "they do but...a little pain is better than seeing you suffer..." Axel said softly.

"Axel..." That was all Roxas could manage to say as tears filled his eyes, making them look like two tiny oceans.

Axel kissed Roxas's forehead and smiled softly as he made his way to the couch and laid down slowly his shirt ripped a little here and there "is your cut alright Rox-chan?" Axel asked.

"Axel..." Roxas looked at how many injuries Axel had "did you even tend to these?" He asked kneeling beside the couch examining Axels' injuries.

"it would of been too difficult, I am not that talented in doctoring" Axel said with a slight chuckle, the chuckle soon turned into a wince.

"Wait here." Roxas went to find the First Aid kit and returned minutes later. "Take off your shirt and turn your back to me."

Axel sat up slowly wincing and blushed doing as he was told.

Roxas picked up a cotton ball with tweezers and dipped it in rubbing alcohol. He then started to dab the cuts on Axels' back.

Axel winced and blushed tensing when the alcohol touched his cuts.

"That's what you get for not taking care of yourself." Roxas said trying to hide the fact that he was crying from Axel.

Axel looked down "sorry..." he said quietly, "I should be used to this by now."

"I'm done with the back, now turn around" Roxas said a surprisingly short time later.

Axel blinked and hesitated and turned around his abs well shaped and his arms built, Axel then looked to the side to hide his embarrassment.

Roxas discarded the old cotton ball and got a new one, all the time not looking at Axels' face, Roxas was still crying.

"I am sorry if how I look right now scares you or upsets you" he said quietly and he looked at Roxas as he felt something wet hit his leg.

"That's not it." Roxas said dropping his hand that was tending to Axels' wounds. "That's not it at all..." Roxas said looking up showing Axel his tear stained face.

Axel looked at Roxas and his face turned soft at the sight of Roxas's face and he pulled Roxas close.

"I don't like seeing you hurt like this." Roxas said to Axels' chest.

Not knowing what to say, Axel held Roxas close, as he held Roxas he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

In the distance, the clock tower chimed eleven o'clock. "Axel, can I stay the night here tonight?" Roxas asked, after he had calmed down.

Axel nodded "just call your folks to let them know" he said pulling his shirt back on.

Roxas went to look for the phone in Axels' huge apartment.

"its in the kitchen" Axel mumbled half asleep.

After he was finished, he came back to the living room to find Axel asleep. He looked for a cover, when he found one, he snuggled up next to Axel, covered them both up, and went to sleep.

_~The next morning~_

The next morning Axel woke up and sat up seeing Roxas and smiled gently and pulled the cover over Roxas after getting up, he then pulled off his shirt, changed to red pants, made himself a cup of coffee, and walked out onto the porch into the brisk cold morning.

Roxas woke up a few minutes later. "Axel?" he called groggily, while rubbing his eyes.

Being outside Axel did not hear Roxas and he looked into the mist, his red hair a vivid red compared to the grey cold morning, he sipped his coffee briskly, being that it was hot, and he stood there admiring the beauty of the early morn. He took a deep breath and allowed the crisp, moist air to fill his lungs and smiled to himself thinking about Roxas being in his house asleep, looking like a cute little boy.

Roxas looked around and saw the red head standing on the porch. Wrapped in the cover, Roxas went out on the porch with Axel and hugged him from behind.

Axel blinked feeling small hands around his stomach and closed his eyes smiling "morning princess" he said softly as he held is coffee tight to keep it from spilling. He let go of his cup with one hand, held it with the other, and had put his hand on Roxas'.

"'Morning" Roxas said smiling into Axels' back.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Axel asked as he opened his eyes and looked into the large yard.

"I had an odd dream last night" Roxas said as Axel turn to face him.

Axel looked at Roxas with his emerald eyes "really? what about?" he asked with curiosity.

"I-it's kind of embarrassing..." Roxas said looking at the concrete beneath their feet.

"Really?" asked Axel "Tell me over breakfast."


	6. Old Fears, New Enemies

**~Old Fears, New Enemies~**

_**They were sitting at the table in Axels' apartment, Roxas felt very self-conscious in this spacious apartment. He hadn't been in a room this big since he was ten years old.**_

_**As Axel continued to cook breakfast he looked at Roxas "So tell me your dream" he said curiously.**_

_**"U-um...well...it's kind of embarassing..." Roxas said in a voice that clearly stated that he was going to tell Axel, just not now.**_

"_**Alright i get your drift" Axel said chuckling a little, putting Roxas's plate in front of him "enjoy" he said smiling**_

_**Roxas looked at the plate, a little confused. "you can cook?" He said, a little unsure.**_

_**"I have been since i was eleven" Axel said as if it wasn't unusual for a male to cook.**_

"_**Didn't your mom"...All of a sudden Roxas was in that secluded place once more, and Ax-nii-chan was crying. "Ax-nii-chan? what's wrong?" The younger version of himself asked. Then Roxas realized something. He was back in the dining room/kitchen. "Axel..." Roxas said, a little dazed.**_

_**"hmm? Rox-chan you ok?" Axel asked a little concerned.**_

_**"Are you Ax-nii-chan?" Roxas asked looking Axel square in the face.**_

_**Axels' face turns soft and sad, and his eyes go from unfeeling to holding kindness, sadness, and loneliness and he sighed "Yes I am Roxas"**_

_**Roxas stood up, walked over to Axel, and just hugged him tightly. When he did this, he was crying.**_

_**Axel blinked and blushed a little and hugged Roxas back "Welcome back...my little princess" he muttered softly more to himself rather than Roxas, he felt his bare chest become wet and realized that…his little Rox-chan...his princess...was crying.**_

_**They stood there like that for a long time, until Roxas heard the clock tower chiming eleven in the morning "Axel..." He said to Axels' chest "I need to go home now..." Roxas made no move to break the embrace.**_

_**"I'll walk you home Rox-Chan" Axel gently cooed to Roxas, "after all these years...he's returned to me...and that empty space...as painful as it is...seems to be closing slowly..." **_**Axel thought to himself as he grabbed a baggy white button down shirt.**

**Roxas made no move to leave.**

**"Roxas, do you want me to call your mom? Or do you want me to carry you?" Axel said chuckling lightly.**

**"What if I told you that I don't ever want to leave." Roxas said looking at the floor.**

**"What do you mean Rox-chan?" Axel asked curiously.**

**Roxas had a sudden burst of courage "I want to live here with you." He said looking into Axels' emerald eyes, a slight blush on his face.**

**"Roxas, uh y-you sure your mother would let you?" Axel asked trying not to stumble over his words with a slight blush that had quickly appeared.**

**"I don't know...I only know that i don't want you to leave again, and i don't want to leave you again." Roxas said looking back at the floor.**

**"You wont be leavening me Roxas, I'll still be here i promise" Axel said tenderly and gently placed a hand on Roxas's cheek and stroked it with his thumb, his emerald green eyes looking into his.**

**He closed his eyes at the touch. "Axel..." Roxas said nuzzling into the hand on the side of his face. He covered the hand with his own.**

**Roxas looked up at Axel, "What's wrong, Axel?" He asked looking confused and concerned at the same time.**

**Axel blinked and looked down at Roxas "I am happy Roxas" Axel cooed tenderly in Roxas's ear.**

**Roxas blushed at how Axels' voice resonated throughout his body, tears started to fall from Roxas' eyes.**

**"I'd better get you home Roxas" Axel said softly "your mom is going to be worried."**

**Roxas still looked hesitant to leave.**

**Axel stood up and buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his shoes, he then turned and held out his hand to Roxas "come on Princess."**

**Roxas didn't move "Axel..." he said, looking at the floor again.**

**"Roxas, how about you tell your mom your going to stay here with Axi-nii-chan for a while and that you will visit" Axel said trying to make Roxas feel better "then you can go visit her often"**

**"That isn't it..." Roxas said, sorting out his unprocessed thoughts.**

**"What is it then Roxas?" Axel asked quietly.**

**"I fell like...i don't deserve to be with you...because i forgot you..." Roxas said on the verge of tears.**

**Axels' face shifted gently to kindness and a little bit of pain "Roxas...you didn't forget me...that accident you had scrambled your memories" Axel said softly.**

**"Accident...? What do you mean?" Roxas said looking into Axels' face, thoroughly confused.**

**Axel scratched his head as he tried to find the right words "we should really get you home Roxas" axel said sincerely.**

**"Axel, what accident?" Roxas said, not showing any signs of moving.**

**Axel sighed "Roxas will you let me take you home if i tell you?" Axel said lightly.**

**Roxas sat down at the table, "Only after you tell me." He said with a note of finality in his voice.**

**Axel scratched his head again "when my Family died in the car crash, i was forced to go to America to live with my aunt" Axel said "your mom called me a few days after i left and said you had fallen out of a two story window, i got on the next plane to Twilight Town and when i came to your house, it was empty, you were gone." Axel said feebly.**

**"I fell out of a window...?" Roxas asked, then, he wasn't looking in Axels' face anymore. He was falling down looking back at someone who had pushed him. Roxas was looking back at Axel "I didn't fall, I was pushed" He said, with a look of slight fear of the person who pushed him.**

**Axels' back went rigged and he tensed "y-you were p-pushed?" Axel said slightly angry "come on Roxas...lets take you home" Axel said in a low voice.**


	7. Axel, what's love?

_**~Axel…w-what's love?~**_

**After Axel Walked Roxas home, he sat down in front of the computer and started doing some research on Roxas's Accident "I need to found out who hurt my Roxas" Axel muttered**

**As Axel continued to do his research he stood up and grabbed his coat and headed to the club down the street with a lot on his mind and started thinking "why the hell would a kid randomly push Roxas out a window" Axel asked himself, "I mean there has to be a catch, did Roxas owe him money or something?"**

**As Axel reached the club he let the guard stamp his hand and he walked in the music loudly blaring in his ear and he looked for an Isolated area and sat at a round booth, Demyx was on the dance floor dancing away. In the corner of the club, Zexion was sitting alone reading a book.**

**Wrapped in his own thoughts Axel didn't see Zexion and ordered a martini with low alcohol and started to write down what he thought would cause Roxas to be pushed out a window.**

**Zexion felt the presence of Axel at the bar. He went to the dance floor to retrieve Demyx, the two of them walked over to Axel and sat on either side of him.**

**Axel sipped his martini, not drinking alcohol unless something was bothering him, and he had marked through his paper more than once with marks and words "This doesn't add up...why would this random kid...want to hurt Roxas..." Axel murmured.**

**Zexion took the martini from Axel "You're still under aged." He told the bartender to bring them all sodas and take away Axels' martini.**

**Demyx looked at Axel "something must be bothering you" Demyx said a bit loud.**

**Zexion sighed "what a pair of idiots" He said, returning to his book.**

**"Well Zexion since your so smart, why don't you figure this out for me" Axel said a bit coolly shoving the papers at Zexion.**

**Zexion sighed and looked at the papers. He studied them for a moment "Isn't 'this random kid' your older brother?" Zexion asked, perplexed as to why Axel didn't realized this before he did.**

**"I thought that too, but Spencer died in the accident, so it couldn't be him" Axel said getting frustrated. "Besides, if it was Spencer and he was trying to get to me, he would of already done so" Axel said laying his head down.**

**"Two things" Zexion said setting the papers down "one, did you actually see the body?"**

**Axel thought for a minute "I heard him screaming, and they said that he died in the hospital" Axel sighed.**

**"So, that's a no." Zexion stated matter-of-factly. "and two, wouldn't hurting Roxas be the best way to hurt you?" His second question stunned Axel for a moment.**

**Axel blinked "shit!" he grabbed his coat and hurried out the door.**

**Zexion looked at Demyx, who was beyond confusion "Just go back to dancing" Zexion said returning to his book once more.**

**Pulling on his coat, Axel hurried down the street running to Roxas's house. A hand shot out grabbing Axels' wrist and pulled him to the ground, feeling this tug Axel growled and glared, he then felt a painful blow to the temple.**

**"Don't mess up my plans Axel" said a low voice, as Axels' head was jerked back from his hair popping his neck with a loud crack, Axel grunted as lips kissed his temple and the gruff voice whispered in his ear "you hurt me Axel...now I am going to hurt you..." said the voice as a cold blade touched Axels' neck slightly making it bleed, the man shoved Axels' face into the concrete and Axel felt release and he coughed harshly, breathing ruggedly.**

**After a minute Axel got up, and ignoring his pain, ran as fast as he could to Roxas's house "please be alright" Axel muttered his wrist throbbing, nearly to his destination he ran up the stairs two at a time and knocked on Roxas's door.**

**"Coming." A groggy, soft voice came from the other side of the door. When the door was opened, it reveled Roxas in pajamas "Axel?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.**

**Axel looked Roxas up and down and kneeled down hugging him tightly "I am glad your ok Rox-chan" Axel said quietly.**

**Roxas saw blood running down Axels' neck, he also realized that Axels' wrist was swollen "Axel...what happened...why are you hurt so badly?" Roxas asked with concern "come inside, and out of the rain" He said half pulling Axel inside the house.**

**Axel followed Roxas inside. He was soaked down to the bone, shivering, he seemed to be trembling from either fear, adrenaline, or worry.**

**"Sit." Roxas said in an unusually demanding voice, pointing to the couch. "Wait here for a minute" He left Axel in the living room alone.**

**Kind of dazed from the events, Axel sat down and started to dab his neck with his sleeve, he tried putting two and two together, but the voice, that gruff voice...it seemed to throw him off...he thought about what Zexion said and rubbed his bruised temple gently, "I cant think...my head is too crazy...it can't be Spencer…but...maybe Zexion was right...I'll go to the hospital and get Obituaries tomorrow..." Axel thought to himself, he let out a frustrated grunt and closed his eyes as he let his head droop down.**

**Roxas returned a few minutes later with a towel, a First Aid kit, and a change of clothes. "Axel, come here please." Roxas said offering his free hand to Axel.**

**Still deep in thought, Axel took Roxas's hand and followed him staggering a little from still being in shock, but from thinking.**

**Roxas led Axel to the bathroom, "take a shower, and get changed" Roxas said handing Axel the clothes and towel, "sorry if the clothes are too big, they are some of my dads' old clothes, I will be right outside this door." He said walking toward the door.**

**Axel nodded and he did as he was told as he step into the shower and turned the water on hot, he placed both hands on the wall the shower head was and leaned against it, as the hot water pounded his muscular body, he let out a small and painful grunt, the hot water was painful against the cuts that where reopened, he let his head look down to the tub floor and closed his eyes, Soon he was little eleven year old Axel again, staring at the collided cars, then being thrown against the tree, the agonizing screams of his older brother ringing in his ears. After a few minutes had passed he opened his eyes again and had realized he had passed out and had been indeed lying on the tub floor.**

**Roxas was knocking on the door "Axel, are you ok? I heard a thud, did you fall?" He yelled through the door, his voice filled with concern.**

**Coming to, Axel grunted as he heaved himself up to his feet "Yea I'll be done in a minute, I just slipped" Axel called back his voice was groggy and rugged, his head still spinning Axel kneeled down and turned off the shower, he walked out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist and looked in the mirror. "damn it..." Axel muttered as he stared into the mirror, no wonder Roxas was concerned, look how beat up and rugged he was.**

**"ok" Roxas said, and he was quiet again.**

**Axel rubbed his eyes and walked out the door towel wrapped around his waist and clothes draped over his arm, his abs glistened from the water and his muscles did as well, his hair was draped over his shoulders and his bangs patted down on the top of his head.**

**"good you're-" Roxas looked at Axel and turned bright red. "A-AXEL! P-PUT THE DAMN CLOTHES ON!" He shouted shoving Axel back into the bathroom.**

**Axel blinked "well what's the meaning if your going to doctor me up anyway" Axel replied.**

**"AT LEAST PUT ON THE PANTS!" Roxas shouted closing the door.**

**"oh fine..." Axel said chuckling, he then pulled on the pants he was given "Alright Roxas, you can come in now" Axel replied through the door.**

**Roxas came into the bathroom carrying the First Aid kit. He was still a little red. He put down the lid on the toilet "Sit." he commanded a chuckling Axel.**

**"yes sir" Axel replied jokingly, he pulled down the toilet cover and sat down.**

**Roxas picked up a cotton ball and dipped it in rubbing alcohol and pressed it on one of Axels bleeding wounds tenderly. "Deja vu" Roxas said smiling.**

**Axel smiled gently and looked up at Roxas and lifted his face to meet Axels', with his face just inches from Roxas' his head tilted just bit he whispered "that it is princess."**

**Roxas reddened even more at the closeness of Axels' lips, and he remembered the two kisses, and got, if that was possible, redder.**

**Axel chuckled in just pants and kissed his Rox-chans' cheek and smiled his usual mischievous smile.**

**"Axel...what are you planning?" Roxas didn't like when Axel got that smile, even when they were kids, he didn't like the look of that smile.**

**"Oh nothing" Axel said swinging his words as he laid back against the back of the toilet, he put both his hands behind his head and smiled.**

**"Axel, tell me." Roxas said, not believing that Axel had nothing planned.**

**"Really its nothing Roxas" Axel said as his smile broadened.**

**Roxas eyed Axel suspiciously, and started tending to the injuries again.**

**As Axel closed his eyes, he relaxed, and noticed Roxas was catching onto him, as Roxas hit a very tender spot Axel cringed, winced, and his muscles rippled from the pain.**

**"A-Axel, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Roxas said with a twinge of guilt in his voice.**

**"its fine...not your fault...that one is fresh" Axel said with his face twisted, he relaxed again once the pain went away.**

**"Fresh?" Roxas asked confused "What do you mean?"**

**"That one is new Roxas" Axel said quietly and averted his eyes from Roxas, "God this is torture, he is touching my chest, and i am having a hard time staying under control" Axel thought to himself, as he kept his eyes from meeting Roxas' ocean blue ones, he blushed.**

**"When did you get it?" Roxas looked up at Axels' face, slight tears brimming the edges of his eyes, the concern clear in his voice.**

**"hmm" Axel said, and he smiled at Roxas and stood up, he kneeled and picked up Roxas and wrapped his legs around Axels' waist and held him close as he walked to the wall and leaned Roxas' back against it, all in one quick movement, With his lips just inches from Roxas' he whispered "don't worry about me so much Roxas, I'm a big boy, your Ax-nii-chan will protect you" his breath minty-fresh and hot Axel looked Roxas in the eyes and whispered again "I'm here Rox-chan"**

**"A-Axel..." was all Roxas could manage to say. He felt like his heart was about to explode for the second time in two days. Roxas' eyes closed, taking in the presence that was Axel.**

**As Axel leaned in close and locked his lips with Roxas', his scent danced around Roxas' nose.**

_**"this is way more intense than yesterday"**_** Roxas thought as he felt Axels' and his own desperation.**

**Axel pressed against Roxas gently, as his kiss became more intense, but Axel seemed to be hesitating a little.**

**Roxas broke the kiss "A-Axel, what's wrong?" He asked. The kiss had taken the breath out of him.**

**"j-just a little nervous is all" Axel replied. **_**'I don't know how far I should go'**_** Axel thought to himself, he felt his heart pound harder as Axel gently reached under Roxas' shirt.**

**"A-Axel" Roxas panted, he was starting to get lost in a feeling he had never experienced before.**

**Axel pulled of Roxas's shirt kind of quickly "hold on to me Roxas" Axel panted and pressed his lips against Roxas' again a bit rough but gently as Axel lifted Roxas off the wall his strong arms wrapping around Roxas' lower back and navigated his way to Roxas' room.**

**Feeling Axel flush against his chest made Roxas blush a little, but, none the less, he held on tightly to Axel.**

**Axel made it to Roxas' bed room and got on his hands and knees on the bed not breaking his kiss, he signaled that Roxas could let go and Axel took his free hand and had his fingers dance up and down Roxas' spine like a piano. This caused Roxas to arch his back in the feeling he was experiencing, that he didn't know the name of.**

**Axel pulled Roxas close to his bare chest, skin against skin and kissed Roxas' jaw and slowly to his neck, Axel trembled in Roxas' arms from excitement and Axels' breathing had become more rugged and heavy.**

**Roxas was panting hard, moaning slightly whenever Axels' lips made contact with his skin.**

**Axel made a low grunting sound at the sound of Roxas' moan and made a gentle bite on Roxas' neck letting his other hand run down Roxas' ribs and hips.**

**Roxas' moaned louder when Axel did this.**

**Axel made a soft moan as Roxas moaned louder and his hand ran down to Roxas' leg and he gently rubbed it and whispered in a haggard but attractive voice "let me know if you want me to stop" and with that he locked lips with Roxas again and parted his mouth a bit.**

**Roxas nodded, he tried to say ok, but it came out as a moan.**

**Axel held back a moan being grateful his pants were lose around the waist area, slowly Axel inserted his tongue into Roxas' mouth, Axels' cheeks a deep red and his hand moved to Roxas' hand, and Axel guided it up his own body letting Roxas feel each detail of him, encouraging him that it was fine with him if Roxas felt Axel too.**

**Roxas, hesitantly at first, put both of his hands on Axel, feeling every detail of him that Roxas could.**

**As Roxas did this he felt Axel tremble from his touch and moaned into Roxas' lips as he wrapped his tongue around Roxas', Axels' breathing turned into pants as his hand stopped at Roxas' pajama pants.**

**"A-Axel, w-why did you stop?" Roxas asked between kisses and pants.**

**Axel looked at Roxas in the eyes "are you sure you want to go further?" he asked breathlessly.**

**Roxas looked into Axels' and nodded slowly. He trusted Axel more completely than he trusted his parents.**

**Axel nodded and lead Roxas' hand to his own pants while Axel slowly started pulling Roxas' down "if I start to hurt you let me know alright" Axel said slowly.**

**Roxas couldn't deny that he was scared, but being there, looking into Axels' face, all his fears vanished. He nodded slowly.**

**Axel moved a strand of hair from Roxas' face and leaned back close to his lips and whispered "don't be afraid to do what ever you please to me, ok" and with that Axels' lips found Roxas' and he slowly pulled off Roxas' pajama bottoms.**

**Roxas felt exposed as he lay beneath Axel, he never wore underwear to bed, so he was now completely naked, while Axel still had on pants.**

**Blushing Axels' face turned tender and kind as he gently guided Roxas' hand to the belt of his pants and nodded for Roxas to continue taking of Axels' pants from there "I'm here Rox-chan...I'll protect you" Axel whispered in a low heart pounding voice.**

**Roxas clumsily undid the belt buckle, and fumbled over the buttons of the pants.**

**Axel gently helped Roxas when he needed him too and gently kissed Roxas' chest, neck and jaw encouraging Roxas.**

**Roxas' hands were shaking a little at he slowly pulled Axels' pants down as far as he could.**

**Not wearing any underwear either Axel smiles into Roxas' jaw and whispered "could you turn your back me and get on your hands and knees" he asked softly his voice husky and had sent a shudder up Roxas' spine and Axel planted a kiss under Roxas' jaw and got up so Roxas could rearrange himself.**

**Roxas did as Axel told him to, a little scared to the fact that when he did, he couldn't see Axel anymore.**

**Understanding Roxas being scared Axel got behind Roxas and put his hands on Roxas' hips and leaned forward prodding and whispering comforting words to Roxas to help him be less scared. "shh Rox-chan I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" Axel cooed to Roxas gently.**

**"A-Axel..." Roxas whispered, relived to hear his voice, but he was still a little scared. "I'm scared..." Roxas whispered.**

**"Can I let you in on a secret?" Axel asked already half way in.**

**Roxas felt pain, and tears forming in his eyes "hmn?" Roxas said trying and failing to hold back the tears.**

**"its halfway there princess" he said gently and slowly started to ease in and out, being as gentle as he possibly can.**

**After a while, the pain dulled, and he was only left with that feeling, he was moaning Axels' name, over and over again.**

**Axel being sure Roxas felt no more pain pulled him all the way back and gradually picked up speed panting and moaning softly sweat beading and rolling down his muscular body.**

**Roxas suddenly saw white, and screamed Axels' name.**

**Axel tensed and released as well and trembled and pulled out and collapsed beside Roxas panting heavily eyes closed and he gently stroked his Rox-chans' hair.**

**Roxas was panting heavily, he was collapsed on the bed, he felt as though he was about to pass out any minute. "A-Axel..." He said still out of breath.**

**Out of breath Axel answered with a rugged "yea?"**

**"I love you." Roxas said, then he fell asleep.**

**Axel grinned and cuddled up to his princess "I love you too Roxas" he whispered in his ear and pulled the covers over both of them and fell into a deep sleep.**


	8. Roxas' Doubt, Axels' Ambition

_**~Roxas' Doubt, Axels' Ambition~**_

**Roxas woke up the next morning covered in dry cum. He was being held tightly by the one who made him that way. The one who was now his lover. Axel. He snuggled into his lovers arms, taking in the presence of Axel.**

**Axel snored lightly in a deep sleep and his arm slightly tightened around Roxas, Axel had a tattoo of a chakram on each shoulder blade and his hair was oddly out of place.**

**Roxas looked up at Axel. He studied the elders' face closely, taking in every detail of Axel being asleep. **_**"When did it become this strong?" **_**Roxas thought as the rush of feelings he felt for Axel burst forth all at once.**

**Axel mumbled in his sleep and winced a little from his dream and his cheeks turned red as his face nuzzled Roxas' head gently.**

**Roxas was still looking at Axel, "what are you dreaming about, Ax-nii-chan?" Roxas wondered to himself quietly.**

**"...could mean anything" Axel mumbled in his sleep, he twitched and his muscles tensed.**

**"A-Axel?" Roxas asked with concern, shaking him gently "are you ok?"**

**Axel made a small groan, he was still kind of sore from last night, and put a hand over his eyes "yea Rox-chan" he said sleep heavy in his speech, the bruises he had were yellow and had nearly gone away.**

**"W-Well, I'm going to go take a shower, so please let me go." Roxas said, blushing at the fact that Axel was still holding him so close, and they were both completely naked. "I-I don't mean that in a bad way." He said reddening even more when he realized that his first sentence sounded cruel.**

**Axel blinked "oh sorry" he mumbled and slowly sat up, as he did he winced and rubbed his ribs, he let Roxas go and pushed his hair back.**

**Roxas touched Axels' shoulder gently, concern clear in his face "Axel?"**

**"hmm?" he said looking up, the way he sat allowed one of his tattoos to be shown, and the cut on his neck was closed and hardly visible.**

**"Are you hurt somewhere?" Roxas asked, forgetting the fact that they were both covered in dried cum, and were naked. "I saw you wince." He stated with concern.**

**"Oh," Axel said, "yea when I was pulled I landed wrong and might of hurt my ribs a little, but it's fine" Axel stated and looked at Roxas "go take your shower, let me know when you are done, I want one too" he said with a slight grin.**

**Roxas felt Axels' ribs, making sure they weren't broken, when he confirmed that they weren't, he asked "What do you mean pulled?"**

**Axel sighed and rubbed his eyes "I don't know who it was, I can normally pin point who my enemies are by their voice, I didn't recognize this one" he stated and was clearly trying hard to remember "I might of found out who pushed you out the window Roxas, and I am thinking I ran into him while running to your house to make sure you were ok, Zexion pointed out that it could be Spencer, but I doubt it is, I have to go to the hospital today and check the obituaries, but Zexion pointed out that the best way to hurt me...would be to hurt you" Axel said as is hand was over his eyes. "I think it would be wise if you stayed close to me at all times Roxas" Axel added seriously.**

**"Axel..." Roxas timidly kissed one of the almost healed cuts on Axels' arm and nodded.**

**Axel looked at Roxas and kissed his fore head "go take your shower" Axel said with a small smile.**

**"U-Um...Axel?" Roxas asked, not moving.**

**"Yea?" Axel replied as he looked at Roxas.**

**"C-Can you sit outside the bathroom door while I'm taking my shower?" Roxas asked quietly, he was clearly embarrassed to ask this.**

**Axel smiled and nodded "of course I will" he replied softly "let me find my pants first" he mumbled as he looked around.**

**Roxas looked at Axel again "Axel?"**

**"Yea Rox-chan?" Axel replied as he reached at the foot of the bed and grabbed his pants.**

**"Never mind" Roxas said as he struggled to stand up. His legs were trembling.**

**Axel looked at Roxas and pulled his pants on "do you want me to help you out?" he asked realizing Roxas' legs were trembling.**

**Roxas looked at Axel and, seeing all of the wounds he had sustained in the past two days, realized that he couldn't keep Axel from getting hurt. Tears slid down his cheeks. "Axel...I'm sorry I'm so useless" he whispered through the tears.**

**"Hmm? oh...your not useless Roxas...you do more help for me than you know." Axel replied softly.**

**Roxas looked up at Axel "then how come you get hurt, and i can't help you when you do?" Roxas asked quietly looking down to the floor again, as the tears slowly etched their trail down his face.**

**Axel looked at Roxas and lifted his face to his and kissed Roxas gently "you keep me sane Roxas" Axel whispered "you give me everything I could imagine"**

**"Axel..." Roxas whispered so quietly that Axel almost couldn't hear him. Roxas leaned his head on Axel shoulder "Thank you" He breathed.**

**Axel smiled lightly and picked up Roxas and walked him to the bathroom "you think you can stand?" Axel asked lightly sitting Roxas down on the closed toilet seat.**

**Roxas nodded, and tried to stand up. It was hard, but he tried to hide that fact from Axel.**

**"Do you need my help?" Axel asked steadying Roxas carefully.**

**Roxas shook his head "I'm fine." he smiled. **_**"It hurts, but if I tell you that, you'll get worried."**_** Roxas thought to himself without changing his expression **_**"Please don't worry about me.".**_

**"You sure?" Axel asked as he readied his arms to catch Roxas.**

**"Yea." Roxas said as he unsteadily walked toward the shower and turned it on.**

**"well I'll be out on the door listening ok, holler if you need me" Axel said a little concerned.**

**Roxas nodded and stepped into the scaldingly-hot shower.**

**Axel walked out shutting the door and leaned against the wall eyes closed and was deep in though "I need to keep an eye on Roxas as much as possible." Axel mumbled to himself.**

**Roxas got out of the shower thirty minutes later, put on a pair of pants and a shirt that he kept in the bathroom closet, and found Axel outside of the bathroom. He had dozed off.**

**Axel was leaned against the wall still dozed off and seemed to be dreaming deep.**

**Roxas stooped in front of him, "Axel." He said gently "Axel I'm out of the shower now."**

**"Hmm?" Axel said as he opened one eye "Have a good shower?" he asked sleep heavy in his voice.**

**Roxas stood up, his legs trembling slightly "I'll go get you some clothes, you go take your shower, ok?" Roxas said, shakily making his way to his parents' room.**

**Axel pulled a chair and looked at Roxas "Roxas, why don't you sit down?"**

**"But you need clothes." Roxas said, looking back at Axel and smiling "I'm fine." He said almost to cheerfully.**

**"Uh, alright if you say" Axel said a bit unsure "At least let me carry you there you seem a bit unsteady."**

**"Axel, I'll be fine." Roxas said, and he added, blushing a little as he did so, "p-plus i-it's embarrassing f-for you to carry me w-without a-a s-shirt on." He stuttered.**

**"Well, at least let me keep you balanced." Axel said holding his hand out.**

**Roxas nodded and timidly took Axels' hand.**

**"A-Axel..." Roxas said, not looking at Axel out of embarrassment that Axel had no shirt on.**

**"Yea Roxas?" Axel replied.**

**"u-umm...well...never mind..." Roxas said, not being able to say it out loud without being embarrassed "I Love You." he thought to himself, looking at the floor, not realizing he was about to run into the door of his parents' room.**

**Axel quickly opened the door before Roxas ran into it "you might want to keep your head up" Axel suggested, "you seem a bit distracted"**

**Roxas looked up and blushed a deep scarlet "I-I'm sorry" he said regretfully letting go of Axels' hand, missing it warmth when he did, and went to the closet and pulled out jeans. He then went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and handed the shirt and the pants to Axel. He was still the color of an apple when he returned to Axel.**

**Axel smiled and took them and leaned down kissing his Princess' forehead "thank you, Rox-chan."**

**Roxas turn an even deeper red when Axel did this, Roxas was starting to feel dizzy. He stumbled forward a little.**

**Axel steadied Roxas and looked him in the eyes "will you go sit down for me Roxas, you don't look so good" Axel replied with concern.**

**"I-I'm fine, Axel." He said reassuringly and smiled.**

**Axel raised his eyebrow "you don't seem fine, but I wont ride you about it" Axel replied with a shrug. Axel turned around and felt sudden pressure on his back. Roxas had fell forward, but caught himself on Axel. Axel could feel how hot Roxas' skin was.**

**"R-Roxas.." Axel said and leaned forward kneeling to pick Roxas up on his back and sighed. He held Roxas around the legs and heaved him up leaned forward to keep Roxas on his back "Lets get you in bed princess" Axel whispered.**

**"What about your shower" Roxas said sluggishly, as if he were about to pass out any second.**

**"I'll take one once I take care of you" Axel replied walking slowly to Roxas' bedroom.**

**Roxas wrapped his arms around Axels' neck and rested his head against Axels' back "I love you, Ax-nii-chan." he said right before his fever caused him to pass out.**

**Axel blushed and muttered "I love you too Rox-chan" and he laid Roxas down on the bed and put a cold cloth on his head and he gently pulled the fan on low and had it on Roxas, Axel stepped out leaving the door open and headed to the bathroom and took a very quick shower.**

**Roxas was having a dream of the day he lost his memory.**

**He was walking on the second story of the school when he heard someone call his name. When he turned around, he dropped his books. The person was Spencer. Spencer smiled in an evil way, and pushed Roxas backwards...out the window.**

**Roxas screamed and bolted up. His fever had broken, and it was late in the night. He was sweating a cold sweat.**

**Axel walked in quickly turning on a dull lamp and looked at Roxas worried "Roxas are you ok?" he asked as he sat beside him on his bed.**

**Roxas tightly hugged Axel "it was Spencer." Roxas said quietly. He was shaking as if he had been pushed out the window again.**

**Axels' eyes widened as he hugged Roxas back close, his eyes then narrowed and he became very concerned for Roxas' safety, at a loss of words all Axel could do was stroke his Princess' hair.**

**Axel felt helpless, his princess needed him...and Axel made a commandment to himself, he would be Rox-chans' Knight...and he would protect him...even if that meant his own life.**


	9. New Tears Of Old Memories

_~New Tears Of Old Memories~_

Axel waited for Roxas at the front door in his uniform already "Roxas hurry, we are going to be late" he called behind him.

"I can't get my tie straight!" Roxas yelled back at Axel from the living room.

Axel chuckled to himself and walked back in the house and helped Roxas with his tie "do you have your gym bag?" Axel asked finishing up Roxas' tie.

"Yea Roxy?" he asked taking Roxas' hand, entwining his fingers with Roxas'.

Roxas gave Axel a quick kiss on the lips, blushed, and looked down.

Axel blushed and smiled and quickly kissed back and lead Roxas down the street to the School "Roxas when we get to the school, will you promise me you will stay out of dark areas?" Axel asked clearly still shook up from the Spencer encounter.

"Why?" Roxas asked with slight confusion.

Axel sighed "will you promise me Roxas?" he asked his voice begging.

Roxas leaned his head on Axels' shoulder as they walked "I promise.".

"Thank you Princess" Axel said smiling and Saix glared from the entrance, Axel being his self ignored the stare and the bell rang, Axel kissed the top of Roxas' head and smiled, "meet me at your locker ok"

Roxas reluctantly let go of Axels' hand and nodded.

Axel smiled and headed to his history class.

On the way to class, he was receiving glares from Larxene and some of the more feminine men as he passed. _"why are they glaring at me?"_ Roxas thought as he entered his first class of the day, math.

Xion walked over to Roxas and smiled "i see you made new friends already" she said with a mousy laugh.

Larxene frowned and glared at Roxas again and turned on her heel, and stormed off with a note in her hand.

"Why are they mad at me?" He asked Xion, he was utterly bewildered.

Xion blinked "because your dating Axel" she said slightly irritated.

"o-oh" Roxas said turning red and looking down "well, i-i...w-we...have l-loved-" He turned redder at the word "-e-each o-other s-since w-we were k-kids."

Xion nodded and seemed bored of the subject "just to warn you Roxas, Larxene is pissed" she stated with out care.

"w-why?" Roxas asked confused.

"She liked him too, that's why she was mean to him, just watch your back." Xion said with a smile.

Roxas looked at Xion in a confused manner, shrugged it off, then sat at his desk.

Xion looked at Roxas "she has his history class F.Y.I." she said and got back to work.

Axel was taking notes when Larxene sneaked to his bag and shoved her note in his suitcase and quietly went back to her seat.

Zexion, who sat next to Axel, tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the suitcase when he got Axels' attention.

Axel blinked as he looked up at Zexion then looked at his suitcase and picked up the note and opened it and read it.

"Christ Larxene" Axel muttered and sighed and circled no and threw it at her. Larxene opened it and frowned and growled throwing it away.

Zexion looked at Axel questioningly.

Axel took out a sheet of paper and wrote a note to Zexion and it read _**She asked me out and she knows I am taken, I kind of wished she would find someone else to bug, you know?**_

Zexion nodded uninterestedly and went back to reading his book.

Axel sighed and looked at the clock waiting for the bell to ring and tapped his foot impatiently.

The bell rang after an hour and Axel jumped up, grabbed his suitcase and objects, and sprinted out the door to Roxas' locker.

"Axel, there's no need to run. You're still injured aren't you?" Roxas scolded Axel.

Axel blinked and blushed lightly "Uh y-yea sorry, I was excited" he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Roxas smiled "It's time to go to gym class."

"Crap...really?" Axel asked "This is going to be a fun class." he smiled and took Roxas' hand.

Roxas looked down and blushed, "Oh, by the way, did you know that Larxene likes you?"

Axel sighed annoyed with Larxene "yea I knew, I rejected her though" he said with a grin.

"A-Axel...did you be nice about it?" Roxas asked.

"If circling no on a 'will you go out with me yes or no' counts then i guess" Axel said.

Roxas sighed "Axel, you need to let go of my hand now, because you need to go to the senior dressing room." Roxas said as he let go of Axels' hand.

Axel released Roxas and sighed a bit and headed to the locker room "its not the first time she's asked me" he said and walked into the senior changing room.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled while running up to him, gym was Roxas' second favorite, and second best, class. He was smiling broadly "Isn't this fun?" He asked Axel brightly.

Axel smiled as he put down the weight and looked at him "Yea it is isn't it." Axel said with a chuckle.

Roxas blushed, looked down, and nodded.

Axel sat up and smiled at Roxas looking at his watch "We have fifteen more minutes, you think you can wait so I can take a shower?"

Roxas nodded and they walked to the locker room.

Axel grabbed his clothes and walked inside the shower room, Saix, who was on the other side of the room, eyed Axel with a loathed look in his eye and had Marluxia beside him, Axel stepped into a shower stall and started the water.

Saix looked at Marluxia and smiled at him "we will pin him when he gets dressed" he muttered, and laughed deeply but softly.

Marluxia nodded as he said "no one rejects my little sister, and gets away with it."

Saix made his way to Axel who walked out and fixed his tie, Saix grabbed Axel by the collar and shoved him against the lockers.

Axel winced and frowned "geese ever thought of approaching gently" Axel said with a smart tone.

Saix glared "We have a bone to pick with you hot head." Saix sneered.

"We? Oh! You mean Flower Boy over there" Axel said as he jerked his head to Marluxia.

"Wha-?!" Marluxia said, indignantly.

"oh that's not your name?" Axel said with a grin "I could of sworn it was, you know you remind me of that song from Areosmith, not what as it called? ah yea it was called 'dude look like a lady' look it up" Axel said a bit darkly.

At least I'm not a pedo." Marluxia said triumphantly.

Axel glared and tried to punch Marluxia put was punched in the gut and shoved against the locker again "And at least he has a family, you should be careful what you wish for Axel, someone may end up dead, like your family" Saix said with a dark grin.

Axels' eyes grew cold and his face darkened "we will talk later pretty boy" Saix said as he dropped Axel.

Marluxia aimed a kick at Axel, but hit the locker instead.

Axels' body trembled and his knuckles turned white "get out...before i rip you to shreds" Axel said darkly.

Saix grinned "oh did I hit a nerve? Humph lets go Marluxia"

No need telling me twice." Marluxia said, a little scared of Axel, and they both left the locker room.

"FUCK YOU BOTH!!" he screamed and he grabbed a rock that was in the room and threw it and started to rip the locker doors off "YOU DONT KNOW ME!" Axel said as angry tears streamed down his face and he punched the locker in front of him that was in front of the wall multiple times and he leaned against the wall sliding down his hands hiding his face and he sobbed.

Roxas opened the door "Axel what's-" Roxas saw Axel on the floor crying "Axel!" Roxas yelled as he ran to Axel, knelt next to Axel, and gently touched his shoulder. "Axel, are you ok?" Roxas' eyes were filled with concern.

his body was trembling and the locker room was tore up and it looked like a tornado hit and he muttered over and over "its my fault their gone...all my fault" his face was still darkened and his tears hit the floor his hands covering his eyes.

Roxas hugged Axel tightly "it's not your fault." Roxas whispered a tear streaming down his face. "It's not your fault." He whispered hugging Axel closer.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and held him close "please...promise me you wont leave me...i would not be able to take if it you did..." Axel said very quietly as he tried to stop his sobbing, but they kept coming out, one painful sob after another.

"I promise." Roxas whispered closing his eyes, "I'll never leave you." he whispered gently "never."

Axel muttered thank you and held Roxas tight till the bell rang.


	10. The Gift

_**~The Gift~**_

**It had been a month since Roxas regained his memory of the one he loved the most. The one who he couldn't live without. The one whose birth-day was two days away. Axel. During this month, Roxas had moved into Axels' apartment. It was Roxas' night to cook dinner.**

**He was silently musing what the get Axel when said person glomped him.**

**Axel grinned as he hugged Roxas around the waist "hey princess". Over the weeks Axel had been shaping up nicely and had became stronger.**

**Roxas was startled at the sudden appearance of his lover "A-Axel!" Roxas yelled, bright red, and slightly startled.**

**Axel chuckled his full hearted laugh and kissed Roxas on the cheek "ah smells nice, what's for dinner?" he asked happily.**

**"R-Roast." Roxas said realizing that Axel had just got out of the shower and had no shirt on "A-Axel...p-please go put on a sh-shirt." Roxas said turning even more of a scarlet than he was before.**

**"Am I too sexy?" Axel asked jokingly**

**"Don't start that again." Roxas said rolling his eyes "if you even think about that song, I'll hit you in the head with a frying pan." Roxas said, even though he knew that if Axel was going to do anything, a threat as small as that wouldn't stop him.**

**Axel chuckled and grabbed Roxas's butt as he walked into the living room. Axel walked to the closet and pulled out a black tight tank showing off his abs to match his black pants.**

**When Axel had grabbed him Roxas said "Axel, your a pervert." and left it at that.**

**Axel chuckled softly to himself and dropped himself down on the couch and pulled a magazine out and started to skim through it. "Roxas did you study for your science test?" Axel asked casually.**

**"U-Umm...n-not as m-much as I c-could have?" Roxas said with an innocent smile as he brought Axel his dinner.**

**Axel put up his magazine and sat up "want me to help you?" he asked. Axel looked at Roxas "I am pretty good at science, which level are you in?"**

**Roxas sat down, keeping his eyes on the floor "t-the lowest, l-level one." Roxas said clearly embarrassed.**

**Axel smiled "Ah earth science" Axel said and started to eat his food, his eyes watered and he blushed "t-this is amazing Roxas" Axel said as he continued to eat.**

**Roxas was embarrassed, he was still looking at the floor "r-really?"**

**"yes it is!" Axel said excited and held out his plate "can I have some more princess?" he asked.**

**Roxas took Axels' plate and returned a moment later with the plate full.**

**Axel smiled broadly and gulped it down "God, this is good!" Axel said with excitement.**

**"A-Axel..." Roxas said.**

**"hmm?" Axel asked as he looked up from his empty plate.**

**"U-Um...w-well...about your birth-day..." Roxas said, then looked Axel in the face "W-what do you want?"**

**"oh, hmm well I already have what I want" Axel replied kissing his cheek.**

**Roxas blushed "A-Axel...please be serious..."**

**"I am serious Roxas, I have all I want" Axel smiled.**

**"A-Axel..." Roxas said quietly.**

**Axel smiled and patted his lap "lets start studying shall we love?" Axel said.**

**"A-Axel..." Roxas said "That's...embarrassing..."**

**"Aw, come on you know you want to." Axel said smiling.**

**Roxas gave in and sat on Axels' lap.**

**Axel pulled out an earth science book "what chapter are you on?" Axel said as he flipped through the pages.**

**"U-Umm...one..." Roxas said feeling stupid.**

**Axel casually wrapped an arm around his waist and turned to chapter one "the big bang theory?" Axel asked.**

**Axel started to explain to Roxas with out using big words and easier to understand "scientists believe that the universe was created by a huge bang in space, they also think that is how we came too, and how Evolution started, of course you will learn more of evolution in biology next year" Axel said trying not to confuse Roxas.**

**Roxas started to fell dizzy and overwhelmed "I'm horrible at science." He said with a slight pout.**

**"Basically its the beginning of the universe." Axel replied turning the page.**

**Roxas was starting to feel even more dizzy. "This is bad" He thought "I have a fever again". he tried to hide this fact from Axel.**

**Axel had stopped reading and had his cold glass against Roxas' head "you might have that fever again Roxas, I'll stay home tomorrow with you ok, i will call us both in sick" Axel replied concerned.**

**Roxas shook his head "Axel, I'm fine." He said pushing the glass away.**

**Axel looked at Roxas "we are going to stay home tomorrow" Axel said sternly.**

**"A-Axel, I-I'm f-fine" Roxas said, looking down "please don't worry about it."**

**Axel picked up Roxas and headed to the bedroom Roxas picked for himself "listen, Princess, will you please just stay home tomorrow, for my sake, if you are feeling well enough toward third period I'll drop you off at school ok"**

**Roxas nodded, and when Axel had placed Roxas on the bed and turned to leave, Roxas grabbed his shirt.**

**Axel stopped and looked down at Roxas.**

**"A-Axel..." Roxas said as he looked up with pleading eyes "don't leave." Roxas' eye lids were starting to feel heavy, but he wasn't going to give in until he was sure Axel was going to stay.**

**Axel smiled and picked up Roxas "I wont go anywhere" he said.**

**Relieved, Roxas fell asleep in Axels' arms.**

**That night, Roxas had a dream of a night about a month ago...the night that him and Axel became lovers. "I know what to get him" he found himself thinking when he woke up the next day. He was in his room, and Axel was laying on the bed beside him. Whether Axel was awake or not Roxas didn't know. He snuggled up close to Axel and fell back asleep.**

**Axel smiled lightly , he had called the school saying Roxas was sick and that he had to take care of him, he had been up all night changing Roxas' fever clothes and had put Roxas in his pajamas as well, after Axel smiled and dozed of into a light sleep to keep an ear out for his Princess.**

**Roxas finally woke up "Axel..." he whispered.**

**"Hmm?" Axel said with his eyes still closed.**

**Roxas Kissed Axel on the lips, "I love you" he whispered while lying his head on Axels' chest.**

**Axel opened one eye and smiled "I love you too" he said with a smile.**

**"Axel...this is the last time I'm gonna ask you, what do you want for your birth-day tomorrow?" Roxas asked in one final attempt.**

**Axel blinked "to be honest, I don't really know what i could possibly want" Axel replied, his voice kind of thoughtful. "There is that new pair of shoes i wanted, but eh they wouldn't last a week in my hands" Axel chuckled.**

_**~the next day~**_

**"U-Um...Axel...H-Happy Birth-Day." Roxas said cheerfully, while handing Axel a package "Open it, please." He said as Axel took the present from Roxas' hands.**

**"T-Thanks Roxas" Axel said blushing, he took out his switch blade and gently opened the bound box with it then pulled off the lid that was now free.**

**"I know how you said you wanted those shoes..." Roxas said sheepishly.**

**Axel blushed really bad and smiled, he looked at the Red and black striped converses and he looked up at Roxas "thank you very much Roxas" he kissed Roxas on the forehead gently and hugged him tight "how about we get some drinks eh?" he said smiling grabbing his scarf.**

**"U-Um Axel...t-that's not all..." Roxas said while turning a bright red.**

"**hmm?" Axel said and looked back at the box.**

**"U-Um...it's not in the b-box..." Roxas said, turning more red than before.**

**Axel looked back up at Roxas "what is it Roxas? why is your face so red?" Axel asked in a concerned voice "do you still have that fever?"**

**Roxas shook his head and took Axels' hand "U-Um...close your eyes" He said, his face now the color of a tomato.**

**Axel nodded and closed his eyes "alright."**

**Roxas led him to somewhere in the apartment and let go of his hand "D-Don't open your eyes yet" Roxas said.**

**Axel could hear the rustle of clothing.**

**Axels' face turned curious but he didn't open his eyes.**

**"O-Ok...y-you can o-open your eyes now..." Roxas said with a tone of embarrassment in his voice. When Axel opened his eyes, he was shocked. The room was decorated in scented candles, and the bed covered in rose petals, and Roxas was standing in front of him...naked. "I-I know it's corny..." Roxas started.**

**Axel blushed badly and his eyes brightened and he pulled Roxas close both hands on each side of his face kissed Roxas before he could finish "its perfect" he whispered quietly to Roxas.**

**Roxas turned, if possible, even redder.**

**"U-Um...A-Axel...I feel a little e-embarrassed...being t-the o-only o-one w-without c-clothes..." Roxas said shyly reaching for the bottom of Axels' shirt and lifting it up.**

**Axel grinned lightly and helped Roxas pull off his shirt and tossed it to the side, he unbelted his studded black and red belt and pulled his pants down kneeling a little kissing Roxas deeply and slowly inserted his tongue in Roxas' mouth.**

**Roxas broke the kiss "U-Um...Axel...I-I'm g-going to d-do s-something..." Roxas said **_**"if I don't do it now, I'll get lost in the pleasure and not do it."**_** He though to himself, causing the red to become a deeper shade.**

**"Alright" Axel nodded and had became curious at what Roxas was about to do.**

**Roxas got on his knees in front of Axels' member, thankful that the pants and underwear had been removed, and slowly, as if experimenting what would happen if he did, started to lick Axels' shaft. There were no words to describe how red Roxas was by now.**

**Axel shuddered as Roxas' tongue licked his member and he let out a new sound Roxas hadn't heard before. "C-Christ R-Roxas" Axel said stuttering due to the pleasure that was running up his spine.**

**Roxas slowly took the head of Axels' manhood into his mouth and lightly sucked.**

**Already close to panting Axel shuddered again and his fingers entwined in Roxas' hair as he moaned a bit as Roxas sucked on the head of his member.**

**Roxas' head started moving up and down Axel, slowly at first, then, when he was sure that Axel liked it, he started to go faster.**

**Axel tilted his head back and moaned as Roxas bobbed his head up and down on his member and ma de a new moaning sound, it sounded like a grunt mixed with a shudder and a loving sigh. Axel was red in the face and closed his eyes.**

**Roxas then took as much of Axels' manhood as he could in his mouth and sucked hard.**

**"Christ! R-Roxas I-I am getting close" he said through a moan and Roxas felt his member swell up.**

**When Axel came, Roxas swallowed it all, Then he looked up at Axel "W-Well...did y-you l-like it?" Roxas said. He still had some of Axels' cum on his face, his member was hard, and the red in his face had surpassed any red ever thought of before.**

**Axel fell to his knees as soon as Roxas let him go and he was panting he pressed foreheads with him and smiled, his cheeks were still a deep red "y-yea I did". Axel got close to Roxas' face and licked his cheek as he took of the cum as well "now, you need to be taken care of" Axel whispered gently in Roxas' ear, his member still hard.**

**"A-Axel..." Roxas said, barely able to control his words his head anymore "I-I w-want y-you i-inside o-of m-me" Roxas said with embarrassment clear in his voice.**

**Axel smiled lightly "shall we go to the bed then, or you wanna spice things up?" Axel asked in a low rugged voice.**

**Roxas looked at Axel in a confused way, or as much of a confused look he could give, given his present state.**

**Axel smiled and picked up Roxas and walked over to the wall and smiled at him as he kissed Roxas' neck and rubbed his member on the outside of him gently.**

**"A-Axel!" Roxas half gasped, half moaned.**

**Axel leaned Roxas against the wall and lifted him off the ground a little higher than himself he lifted both of his legs on his shoulders and gently prodded Roxas' anus with his member.**

**Roxas started to brace himself for the pain that he knew would be coming.**

**Axel put something on Roxas that was warm and he slid in, Roxas felt no pain as Axels' member slid in with ease.**

**Roxas was a little surprised, it had hurt so bad the last time.**

**"A-Axel!" Roxas had half screamed, half moaned in pure as Axel hit Roxas' prostate with the head of his member.**

**Axel kept Roxas against the wall and started to thrust in and out slowly at first and grunted lightly as he nibbled Roxas' ear and shoulder.**

**Roxas was moaning and panting, he wanted Axel to move faster, but when he tried to say so, all that came out was a moan dripping in ecstasy.**

**Axel started to move faster and harder as beads of sweat rolled down his muscular body and down his abs, his member grew a solid hardness and he looked up at Roxas to see if he was enjoying it and smiled.**

**Axel was hitting Roxas' prostate with each thrust. His vision was now blurred in white from the over-whelming pleasure.**

**Axel sensing Roxas was very close pulled out very slowly and grabed Roxas' member gently and moved back and forth with his hand at a quick pace to finish Roxas off and kissed Roxas deeply his eyes opened.**

**Roxas tilted his head back "A-Axel!" he screamed/moaned as he came in Axels' hand.**

**Axel smiled and lifted his hand and licked his finger and whispered in Roxas' ear "as sweet as your name love" he picked up Roxas and sat him down gently on the bed, Axels' legs where trembling this time as he stood and grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hand.**

**"A-Axel...what's...wrong..." Roxas panted.**

**"That was quite a work out" Axel said smiling as he kneeled grabbing pants for each of them from the closet.**

**Before Axel had reached the bed, Roxas was already asleep.**

**Axel chuckled and woke Roxas long enough to get him to drink some water and pull on pajama pants.**

**Roxas laid his head on Axels' bare chest. Before Roxas fell asleep, he whispered to Axel "Was it what you wanted?"**

**Axel smiled and whispered back "yes it was love, this was the best birthday of my life" with this he stroked Roxas' hair gently.**

**Roxas smiled, snuggled up to Axel, and gave in to his exhaustion.**


	11. New Confidence Regained, The Accident

_~New Confidence Regained, The Accident~_

Axel woke up the next morning before Roxas and headed to the shower to take one "I'd better not wake him"

When Roxas woke up the next morning, Axel wasn't beside hem in the bed "Axel?" he said groggily.

Axel walked in with a towel around his waist not noticing Roxas was up and had another towel hanging over his head and walked to the closet.

Roxas sat up and watched Axel until he noticed Roxas was up.

Axel blinked and blushed at Roxas as he put on dark blue jeans "Morning sleeping beauty" he said with a small swing in his words.

"Axel, I was wondering something." Roxas said seriously.

"Hmm, what is it Rox-chan?" he asked all his wounds healed nicely and gone.

"Remember when you destroyed the locker room?" Roxas asked, the seriousness in his voice unchanging.

"Y-Yea I guess, everything was a haze though, I don't remember much" Axel said pulling on a white muscle shirt and a black and red hoodie that hugged his body shape.

"Do you remember who made you do that?" Roxas asked getting straight to the point.

"Well not too well but, kind of, yea" Axel said righting his hoodie.

"Who was it?" Roxas asked, his eyes still on Axel.

"Well, I think it was Flower boy and Saix, but like I said I was in a rage haze" Axel said as he looked at Roxas.

"Ok." Roxas said as he got up and went to take a shower.

Axel went into the other bathroom with all his hair stuff and started spiking up his hair.

While Roxas was in the shower, he thought what he should do to Marluxia and Saix. By the time he was out of the shower and fully dressed, Axel had his hair spiked up. "A-Axel, I-I'm sorry w-we didn't get t-to g-go out for your birth-day y-yesterday." Roxas said, back to his normal, constantly embarrassed, self.

"ha-ha, its fine Roxas" he said as he washed his hands from the goop "that was the best birthday I ever had" he said as he grabbed a towel and dried his hands.

A shy smile and a slight blush appeared on Roxas' face as he looked toward the floor "R-Really?" he asked with slight embarrassment.

Axel grinned and picked up Roxas around the waist "Yes it was, thank you so much Rox-chan" he said gently.

"A-Axel!" Roxas said out of embarrassment as Axel picked him, but, none the less, there was a smile on his face.

Axel nuzzled Roxas' nose with his and put him down "How about we go for ice-cream?" Axel suggested "my treat."

Roxas looked back at the floor "s-sure" He nodded.

Axel lifted Roxas' face gently "Don't look down so much, I cant see your pretty eyes" he said gently and smiled as he walked out toward the living room.

Roxas was frozen with embarrassment. _"It's no fair, he can make my heart beat like this, just by talking."_ he thought coming to from his momentary stupor.

Axel grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and thought for a minute. "Maybe we should take the mustang." he mumbled.

"Axel, what' wrong?" Roxas said from behind Axel.

"How about you choose, bike or mustang?" Axel asked.

"Axel, why can't we just walk? The ice-cream place is right down the street." Roxas said. He didn't like the bike because it was dangerous, and he didn't like the mustang because he didn't feel as if he belonged in such an expensive car.

"Well, I was planning on going to see Riku and Sora afterwards" Axel said and looked at the small Toyota.

Roxas sighed "The mustang, the bike is too dangerous." He said, giving in.

"Alright." Axel said as he headed to the shiny black car with a red stripe and flames on the side.

Roxas always wondered "Axel, why do you like flames so much?" he asked as he followed Axel.

"Well to be honest, I love fire, I don't really know why" he said as he got into the car, the seats were black, red, and orange. "I've always liked fire, I thinks its uh…pretty" Axel said a bit embarrassed. Roxas giggled at Axels' response.

Axel blushed a deep scarlet almost as deep red as the flames.

Roxas climbed in the car, still giggling quietly.

"So ice-cream first, or Soras' house?" Axel asked as he started the car, it made a purring sound and Axel grinned feeling the car "I forgot how well it ran."

"It's because when I'm not with you, you always take the bike. When I _am_ with you, we usually walk." Roxas said simply.

"Really? Wow, no wonder I'm in good shape" Axel said jokingly and reached over taking Roxas' hand "Door open" Axel said and backed out of the Garage door that was now open.

Roxas intertwined his fingers with Axels' "Axel you show-off." he smiled.

"well, if I wasn't, it wouldn't be me." Axel said with a grin and drove down the road with one hand.

"and if it wasn't you, I'd be sad." Roxas said squeezing Axels' hand.

Axel smiled and made a left turn and headed to the Sea-salt shop.

"AXEL! LOOK OUT!" Roxas yelled as a car started to dive at them.

"CHRIST!" Axel swerved and parked and Saix Glared and grinned at Axel, Axels' knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and his face darkened. Roxas had hit his head on the dashboard, and lost consciousness.

Axel laid Roxas' seat back and got out slamming the door open and opened the door to Saixs' door and pulled him out and glared at Marluxia "I am giving you three seconds to fuckin' run" he said his hands becoming hot.

Marluxia didn't leave, but got out of the car and tried to pull Saix out of Axels' grasp.

"You pulled a heartstring too hard" Axel growled and tossed Saix out and shoved Marluxia against the car Axels' hands at this point very hot.

Axel heard Marluxia say "Saix, I think you went too far. Larxene said not to try to hurt Axel."

Axel released Marluxia as Saix elbowed Axel in the head and Axel grunted and he turned quickly and punched Saix in the nose sending him staggering backwards his hands bright red near to the color of a hot flame.

"S-Saix, lets just go." Marluxia said, half leading, half dragging Saix back to the car.

Saix tried to jerk free "YOU FUCKEN FREAK!" he screamed a red mark sort of like a burn on Saixs' nose.

"Saix! Stop It!" Marluxia said in a commanding voice, tightening his grip on Saix.

Saix stopped and growled at Axel who's hands were just about up in flames and his face very angry "You ever hurt him again Saix! AND I SWEAR!" Axel yelled and got back in his car slamming the door shut and sped off.

It was night, and Roxas was waking up. He was in a hospital. He suddenly sat up "Axel?" he asked, concern and worry clear in his voice.

Axel was pacing back and forth in the room.

Axels' hands are wrapped up in gauzes and he sighed sitting down on Roxas' bed "hey princess, you ok?" he asked his voice rugged as if he had just let out an outrage.

Roxas nodded "My head hurts a little, but other than that I feel fine." Roxas said. "Axel, what happened...all I remember is seeing the car coming, and seeing a familiar face in the crowd, smirking and walking away. After that, nothing."

"Saix tried to ram us, me and him got into a fight and Marluxia is starting to come to his senses, I had to let off some steam so I went to an open field after bringing you here, that's all. Who was the familiar face Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas brought his knees to his chest and hugged them "I-I don't remember." He said resting his head on his knees. "I remember thinking, 'its' him', and when I was about to tell you, I must've hit my head and forgot who it was." he said on the verge of tears. "I-I'm sorry." He said as tears started to slide down his face.

"hey its fine" Axel said gently, he knew his bandages needed changing soon, the flames that came from his hand had burned them pretty good.

"Axel Akuseru" the nurse said as she walked in "lets have a look at those burns, we need to change the bandages" she said a bit too cheerful for Axels' taste.

Roxas looked up at Axel, confusion etched on his tear-stained face, "Burns? Axel wha-?" he saw the bandages. "A-Axel?"

"I'll explain it when you get out of here" Axel said trying to think of the right way to tell Roxas fire had just shot out of his hand.

Roxas nodded, and laid back down "Go get your bandages changed. I'll still be here when you get back." Roxas smiled.

Axel smiled and nodded and got up following the nurse and Roxas saw some of Axels' hoodie sleeve was a little charred.

Roxas closed his eyes when they left, and when he was sure they were out of ear-shot, he whispered "I'm sorry Axel. I do remember who it was. It was Spencer." and with that, Roxas fell into a deep sleep.

Axel returned a couple hours later with just one bandage on his left hand his other hand fine and he sighed and sat down and gently laid his head on Roxas' bed, he pulled his arms over his face and became engulfed in his own nightmare.

When Roxas woke up in the morning, he saw Axel asleep, he looked like he was having a nightmare "A-Axel?" Roxas said, shaking Axel gently "A-Are you ok?"

Axel twitched and shifted and sat up and rubbed his eyes and he was in a cold sweat "Ah, morning Roxas" he said a bit high pitched but not too much.

"A-Axel, are you ok? You sound like your scared." Roxas asked, concern clear in his oceanic eyes.

Axel blushed and nodded rubbing his eyes "just a nightmare, that is all" Axel said with a gentle smile "how's your head?"

"I'm fine." Roxas answered dismissively. "What did you dream about to affect you this much?" Roxas didn't care about himself at the moment. All that mattered was Axel. "You can tell me anything." Roxas said in a comforting tone.

Axel let out a nervous half laugh half sigh and looked Roxas in the eyes "my mind seems to have a vivid memory, uh it was the night my parents died, but, uh, instead of them getting hurt bad, you did" Axel looked down his bandage off his hands. They looked a little red.

Roxas gently grabbed Axels' hand, and placed in on his own chest where Axel could feel his heartbeat "I'm here. I'm not dead. As long as you love me, I won't die." Roxas said looking into the pools of emerald that were Axels' eyes.

"Roxas..." he said softly and he blushed lightly and nodded.

Roxas kissed Axel on the forehead in a comforting way, then hugged Axel close.

Axels' face turned soft and smiled as he closed his eyes and held Roxas close.


	12. The Truth

_~The Truth~_

Roxas was discharged from the hospital the next morning. The doctor had told him not to go to school that day. "Axel, please don't make me stay home. I might already fail as it is." Roxas said as Axel was carrying him to his bedroom, Roxas had refused to go to his room on his own.

"I am sorry Roxas, I can get this day waved though" he said as he put Roxas in his bed and held up a doctors' note.

Roxas sighed while sitting up in the bed "I don't see why I have to miss school though."

"Well, you hit your head pretty hard Roxas, and we don't want to take chances of you passing out at school again" he said his voice very concerned and weary.

Roxas sighed again and leaned back in the bed "But still..." he said more to himself than to Axel.

Axel walked over to the corner of the room and turned on the dull lamp that made fake flames dance around the room, he scratched the back of his head, Axel had a lot of things on his mind at the moment and was deep in thought.

"Axel?" Roxas said, sitting up again "are you ok?"

"Huh? Yea just thinking" Axel said, reaching down to clean his room a bit.

Roxas stood up, walked over to Axel, and placed a hand on his shoulder "A-Axel?" Roxas said with concern.

Axel looked at Roxas and he looked like he was trying to tell him something, but was very hesitant about it.

"Axel, remember what i said at the hospital?" Roxas said, closing his eyes and sitting on the bed "If you do, sit next to me and tell what's on your mind." he said, patting the spot next to him.

Axel made a small sigh and sat by Roxas "Roxas, you know how said that I liked fire?" he asked as he tried to explain the best he could. Roxas nodded, looking at Axel.

"W-well uh, geese how can I say this, um...well, I lost my temper again, but it was worse, when I punched Saix I left a burn on his nose from my hands, I got back in the car and about melted my steering wheel, I had to put the AC on to keep them cool enough to drive with, but uh, after I drove you to the hospital I went to an open field, and well I punched and uh…I felt pain, like a burning pain, that ran up my veins and into my fingers, well fire came out hitting the ground" Axel looked down waiting for Roxas' reaction.

"Is that all?" Roxas said looking at Axel "There is something you need to know." He said, taking his eyes from Axel and standing up "Remember that suitcase I won't let you touch no matter what?"

"Yea, what about it?" Axel asked.

"Well..." Roxas sighed "Something similar happened to me, Zexion, and Demyx about one day after you left all those years ago." Roxas looked at Axel again "before i explain further, call them over."

"Erm alright, sure" Axel said, as he reached for his cell phone and dialed Zexys' number then Demyxs'.

Zexion and Demyx both arrived at the same time. When they got there, Zexion immediately realized what was going on and looked at Roxas "We're telling him, aren't we?" he asked in an uninterested tone. Roxas nodded.

Demyx looked at Axel and then his hands "looked like you got yours, to" he said.

Roxas looked at Demyx "Fire." Roxas said as if to answer an unspoken question.

Demyx frowned "Aw man!" he said upset, "out of all the elements, why fire?!"

Zexion looked at Demyx in a threatening way "That's enough." He said with a note of finality.

Demyx cried "b-but Zexy, that means me and Axel cant touch, we would cancel each other out" he said whining.

Zexion looked at Axel, who looked confused, then at Demyx in a very stern way, as if to say 'Don't confuse him more than he already is'.

"Whoa, wait" Axel said "what the hell is going on?" he said very confused. "Roxas start from the beginning please" he asked pathetically.

Roxas sighed "Axel, what do you think is happening right now, other than a bunch of crazy people talking." Roxas chuckled the last bit, as if to put humor in a very serious situation.

"I don't know Roxas, it...its odd, tell me what happened when i left, please?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well...first of all…how did you find out Oblivion high?" Roxas asked, looking Axel square in the eye.

"Well, this odd man about as tall as Principal Xemnas, told me about it" he replied.

"Thought so." Zexion said "What did you say you'd do if he recruited Axel, Roxas?" Zexion asked teasingly "But, you did forget two days after you said that...even though it was Spencers' fault you forgot..." Zexion left the sentence hanging.

Axel tensed at the sound of his brothers' name and kept his eyes to the floor.

Roxas realized they had all been standing, he said "lets all go to the living room." Demyx and Zexion went ahead of him and Axel. Roxas held out his hand to Axel.

Wordlessly, Axel took Roxas' hand and allowed him to pull him to the living room.

After they were all seated, Roxas looked at Zexion, "It's best if you explain." Roxas said, his hand still intertwined with Axels'. Zexion nodded.

"Well, Axel..." Zexion said looking at Axel "Are you ready for the longest story you'll ever hear?"

"Try me" Axel said with a sharp grin.

_~seven years earlier~_

Roxas was sitting in the place where him and Axel had spent so many days before. Laughing, talking, singing, and finding out the lives they wanted to live compared to the ones they had now. He heard a rustle from the bushes "W-who's there?" he asked, quickly trying to staunch the tears.

"Nagh!" Demyx shouted as he fell out of the bushes face first on the ground.

Roxas looked up and saw Zexion' foot, obviously the thing that had forced Demyx into the clearing.

"Why are you so mean to me!!" Demyx whined, though it was muffled by the grass.

Zexion knelt down and lifted Demyxs' head to where he could look him in the eye "because you are my toy" He said simply, then let go of Demyxs' head and walked over to Roxas. "Out of all of us, you probably miss him the most." He said sitting next to Roxas.

Demyx stood up and dusted himself off and spat out the grass "well that is kind of obvious" he said more to himself rather than Zexion.

"What's obvious, that you are my toy, Roxas misses Axel the most, or both?" Zexion responded without opening his mouth.

"Oh that's so not fair Zexion!" Demyx whined "And the second one" he muttered.

"Sometimes, stating the obvious can be sating the hidden." Zexion said simply. Roxas let out a quick giggle.

Demyx pouted and walked over to Roxas and sat on the other side of him "So, what have you been up to today Roxy-chan?" Demyx asked, as he looked at the pond.

Roxas looked at the ground and smiled sadly "Watching Axel go playing over and over again in my mind." He said quietly.

"Aw don't be sad, he'll come back" Demyx said, as he put a comforting arm around Roxas' shoulders.

Zexion looked at Demyx in a way that made Roxas think Zexion was talking to Demyx.

"Awe Zexion, don't be mad" Demyx said, pouting. Zexion raised one eyebrow.

"Come on, its not like we can just sit here" Demyx said quietly "we have to cheer him up some how."

"Then..." Zexion sighed "How about..." Zexion started to talk to Demyx in his mind again.

"Well, I haven't quite gotten that down yet" Demyx said a bit embarrassed.

Zexion raised both eyebrows this time, in disbelief, as if to say 'i saw that what you did that one time'. Roxas stared at the two in confusion.

Demyx frowned "Oh i can try it, but don't hit me if you get hit with water" Demyx said as he stood up. Zexion smirked as if to say 'don't worry, I will'.

Roxas was thoroughly bewildered.

Demyx stuck out his tongue and got up "Roxas, do you want to see a magic trick?" Demyx asked with a big grin.

"If it's anything like Zexions', then no." Roxas said bluntly. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Nah, it's far from Zexions' ha-ha" Demyx Replied nervously. "Well uh, you know i like to dance around and play in the water?" Demyx asked quickly.

Roxas nodded "How could I not? It's kind of disturbing." Roxas said simply. Zexion laughed "So true." he chuckled out.

"Oh, you guys are so mean" Demyx whined pathetically, "Well I wont do if you keep being mean"

Roxas sighed "Alright, I'm sorry." He responded. "I'm not." Zexion said, still giggling slightly.

Demyx lifted his hand and shot Zexion with a stream of water from his palm "I wont let you come over anymore" Demyx said triumphantly.

Zexion smiled "If you do that, I'll tell your mother where you go when you 'run away'" he said smugly.

"OHH!!!!" Demyx whined as he stomped his foot, puffed his cheeks and turned around and sat cross-legged on the ground, and crossed his arms.

Zexion looked at Demyx in a way that made Roxas blush at the intensity.

"Nya nya, I am not going to do that anymore, all because Zexion is mean" Demyx said with pursed lips.

Zexion stood up, walked over to Demyx, and kicked him in the head.

"OOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Demyx shouted as tears streamed down his face, he rubbed the back of his head "OH! your so abusive!" Demyx cried.

Zexion glared at Demyx. They were reminded that there was an onlooker when Roxas started to laugh.

"Demyx is sad now!!!" Demyx Whined.

"Toy." Zexion said threateningly.

"Big Meany!!!" Demyx said sticking out his tongue.

Zexion smiled and said something to Demyx in his mind, causing said person to look at Roxas and smile. Roxas was too busy laughing to notice.

"AW NOT FAIR!!" Demyx shouted in his own head "oh...wait...DUDE! I can read my own mind!" he said mentally with a grin.

"I can too." Zexion said, kicking Demyx in the head again.

Demyx fell, to the side twitching his eyes swirling with unconsciousness.

Zexion knelt by Demyx and poked him with a stick.

"Five more minutes mama?" Demyx asked with a distant voice.

"If you don't get up now, I'll aim for your eyes" Zexion said mercilessly, holding the stick uncomfortably close to Demyxs' head.

"I wanna stay home, and make cookies with you" Demyx said still distant a bump forming on his head as he twitched.

"Now, now lets all play nice" said a low and deep voice. A man walked out of the bushes with his hands behind his back, he stood tall and rather muscular, his hair was a silver grey and his skin a dark brown, his eyes as grey as his hair, he wore a long black coat with a hood that reached his ankles, and black boots underneath, his mouth was set in an eternal frown, his eye brows were set with a never ending glare, "We don't want poor Demyx to make his parents worry do we?" he said, his voice sending a small chill up everyone's spine.

Zexion stood up, fear clear in his eyes. He shook his "No..." he tried to run past the man but was caught around the wrist. Demyx got up "Zexion!!" he shot water at the man, causing him to glare and head for Demyx, still grasping Zexions' wrist. Roxas stood up, half his face was shaded "Leave them alone." He said as he looked up. His eyes were the color of freshly spilt blood.

Demyx looked at Roxas and felt a chill go up his spine, as he quickly looked away as to not get drawn in. "Roxas..." The man said in a trance like state and he let Zexion go, his grey eyes had turned red as well but a lighter red than Roxas'.

"What are you doing here." Roxas commanded from the man.

"To tell you, Axel will not be returning...and Zexion will be leaving as well soon" he replied immediately.

The wind in the clearing got stronger and Roxas' eyes got ever closer to the color of blood "Why." He said, his voice echoing, even though there was nothing for it to echo off of.

"Axel...has been forced unwillingly to stay with his aunt...Spencer is alive...and is planning to hurt Axel, Zexion will be transporting to a different time...to continue training" the man replied his voice Distant and his eyes dull.

Roxas fell to the floor, unconscious, as if he over exerted himself.

"R-ROXAS!" Demyx yelled and ran and picked him up in his arms like Axel would, and held him close "Wake up Roxy, p-please?!" he begged as tears streamed down his face.

The man blinked "Well that was intresting" he said as he turned around and pulled Zexion along forcefully but stopped in mid step, "Demyx, you were about to bring Roxas to my house, now, you were heading there anyway" he said as his voice echoed in Demyxs' mind with out moving his lips, he made a small twitch of his finger and images flash in Demyxs' mind making him believe what Xemnas just said. Demyx blanked and stood up with Roxas in his arms "I was heading there...wasn't I" he said quietly and followed the man as he walked forward.

When Roxas woke up, he was in an unfamiliar house, he sat bolt upright "Zexion?! Demyx?! Where are you?!" he yelled, looking around frantically.

"Save your breath Roxas, they can't hear you" The man said harshly, his shadow was in the corner of the room, he was sat straight in a chair one leg over the other, his grey eyes illuminating in the darkness.

Roxas' face darkened again. He got up and ran to the man "Where are they?" Roxas said _'I promised Axel...that they would be with me...all the time...I would be safe...' _he thought to himself.

"Why, they are just upstairs in their bedrooms" he replied apathetically, "You intrigue me greatly Roxas, but you caught me off guard...and i will not let that happen again" he said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, slightly shocked.

"You hold a very interesting power, and it has left me doubting my own strength, which means, you…are a threat to me." he said and his white teeth flashed in a large grin.

Roxas backed away. He had only felt fear once before, this is the feeling he hated the most.

The man stood up and walked to Roxas and grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes "you will go to Axels' old two story apartment, you will remember nothing of your stay here, or what has happened in the past week and three days to come, you were going to gather a few things from Axels' apartment here in three days, you will remember not of Zexion, Axel, Demyx, or any of your friends, now go" he said his voice hypnotic.

Roxas shook his head "you can't control me." He broke free of the mans' grip and ran toward the door.

"Luxord! stop him!" the man yelled and a tall blonde male with multiple piercings in his ear blocked Roxas and grabbed him around the arms.

Roxas looked up at the man named Luxord. Roxas' eyes turned the color of blood once more "Let. Me. Go." Roxas demanded in the echoing voice again.

"Nice try little lad, but I will let you go for a small token" Luxord said "how bout a game of poker!" he tossed a card at Roxas' feet after releasing him and it blew up at his feet.

Roxas dodged the cards' explosion and made a break for the door.

"Not so fast pretty boy" Laughed a female high pitched voice and blonde female walked out and tossed Roxas against the wall pinning him with her kunai "you know its rude to run out of a house when not asked to" she said her voice sounding very young almost as old as Axel.

The wind grew strong again "Please let me go." he said, his voice pleading.

"Now why would I do that, you made my Axel go away." she said with another loud laugh "Its all your fault he left." "And now because of you, he will never RE-TURN!" she yelled as her fist hit Roxas' jaw hard.

The punch she had used on Roxas, had sent an electrical surge through Roxas' bones and she got face to face with him "Don't bother running Roxas, we will just find you again" she whispered with a grin and punched Roxas in the stomach with another electrical surge flowing through his veins, she pulled her kunai out and let him fall to the ground.

Roxas stood up a little shakily, he looked into her eyes, Blood Red into Blue, "Let me pass, and get my friends. Please let us leave without further harm."

"No....they are in the upstairs jail" she replied trance like.

"Please take me to them." He pleaded to her.

"Yes...I will..." she said, her body stiff as she started to make her way to the upstairs jail, her blue eyes a light tinted red.

"Larxene...you are a fool...you were going to kill him" Xemnas said through Larxenes' mind, making her stiffen and tremble out of fear.

"Ignore him, and take me to the jail." Roxas whispered, his voice echoing slightly.

"Larxene, this child made Axel leave, he made Axel never able to come back, You dare drop your love for a CHILD!" Xemnas yelled in Larxenes' mind, the loud yell in her mind made her cringe "take him to the jail...but...lock him in with the others, I will bring your Axel back if you do" Xemnas said gently, almost a coo "you do want Axel back don't you?" Larxene stopped all together and muttered "Yes...I want him back..."

"Larxene..." Roxas whispered gently "Didn't he say to you that Axel is never coming back? Wasn't Luxord the drunk driver that killed his only family in this place? Wasn't it his fault Axel is gone?"

"L-Luxord...d-did it...h-he hurt Axel then too...d-didn't he..." she said and her face turned into anger "Xemnas let him...out...it was his fault...h-he planned this..." she said quietly as her face began to darken.

Roxas smiled sadistically "The best way to hurt them is to help us." he said in a carrying whisper, he was no longer Roxas.

Larxene kneeled to Roxas, her eyes still tinted a light red, and whispered where to find the others "Now go...before he acts."

Roxas nodded and quickly moved up the stairs to retrieve Zexion and Demyx.

_~back to present~_

Roxas had filled in the details of what had happened at Xemnas' house. "And that's what happened" Zexion whispered. Everyone was somber.

In silence, Axel had been staring at the floor the whole time, his face was emotionless, but his grasp on the cup had turned his knuckles white, from holding it so tightly.

Roxas put his hand gently on Axels' shoulder "I'm sorry..." Roxas whispered gently. Axel looked at Roxas.

Axel smiled lightly "At least I know I am not a freak" he said, as he sat back and chuckled.

Roxas smiled at Axel. "I think it's time for us to go to school." Roxas said, hoping Axel had forgotten what the doctor had said.

"Nope, doctors orders Rox-chan, nice try though." he said with a grin.

"But Axel-" Roxas said pleadingly.

"Well, I think it's time to go now Toy." Zexion said, dragging Demyx toward the door.

"I am not a toy!!! You are so mean to me!! You cant make me leave!!" Demyx whined, but followed Zexion anyway.

After Zexion and Demyx left, Roxas sat on the couch and pouted.

"Aw, don't be sad, we can go to school tomorrow...if you are well enough" Axel said, with a slight swing in his words, and put his arm around Roxas and pulled him close.

Roxas leaned his head against Axels' shoulder "By the way, i told Xemnas that if he ever tried to recruit you, I'd try to kill his daughter, then I thought how sad you'd be, and decided against it. I never wanted this for you." after Roxas said this, he fell asleep.

"Mansex...has a daughter?" he said a bit confused "Gee no wonder he is up tight" he chuckled, Axel felt his eyelids start to close, he was tired, and had a lot on his mind, before he could count to three he was out like a candle.


	13. The Ride

_**~The Ride~**_

**As Axel drove to school he thought to himself, he had Roxas in the passenger seat and had recently fixed his car with his own hands, During the couple of weeks of having nothing to do recently he had been practicing his recently new Fire skill, he had used it to fix his car, even though he could of done it without the fire, and had been checking on Roxas every ten to twenty minutes, or kept him close, he knew today would be a little tense now that Saix was coming back to school, Marluxia had actually stopped harassing Axel and it surprised him that Marluxia wanted to keep his dignity.**

**"A-Axel..." Roxas said, not wanting to bring Axel from his thoughts "You're about to miss the turnoff." He finished his sentence lamely.**

**"Oh, sorry" Axel said as he slowed down and made the turn, he pulled up in the school parking lot and parked close to the front doors and put the car in park, he grabbed Roxas' bag and his own and unlocked the doors.**

**"A-Axel, I c-can get m-my own b-bag..." Roxas said, he was confused as to why Axel had taken to looking in on him so frequently.**

**"Heh, don't worry about it babe" he said with a grin as he handed Roxas his bag and got out of his car. "Lock your side when you get out" he said as he locked the drivers' door.**

**Roxas got out and did as he was told. "A-Axel...what's been wrong with you lately?" Roxas asked "I don't mean that in a bad way." He added quickly.**

**"What's wrong with me? Oh why have I been checking on you so frequently, it's because even when you are away from me, I miss you terribly" Axel said and kissed Roxas on the forehead as he put his own bag over his shoulder.**

**Roxas blushed and looked down while touching his forehead where Axels' lips had touched.**

_**"Actually I have been worried sick about him, you never know when Xemnas or Spencer is going to strike" **_**Axel thought as he walked forward and stopped waiting for Roxas to follow.**

**Roxas looked up and realized that Axel was waiting for him. He made to follow Axel, when he looked past Axel. A look of pure fear took over his face.**

**Axel followed Roxas' look he immediately tensed and Roxas saw Axels' hands start to turn red and heat up.**

**"Axel, lets go." there was something different about Roxas' voice as he said this. It was a...commanding...tone. Axel looked back and found blood red eyes looking back at him.**

**"da hell..." his words trailed off as he felt himself being forced to walk to the school and his vision had turned a light red.**

**Roxas took Axels' hand. Axel heard Zexions voice in his head **_**'Don't worry Axel, it's just Devin taking over Roxas' body. If it was Roxas using this power, your brother would be dead. He created Devin in his subconscious so he won't aim to kill when he is using his power.'**_

**"Uh right" Axel said in his own mind for Zexion to hear, Axels' hands had cooled but they were still very warm when his hand was grabbed by Devin.**

**When they got to where Zexion and Demyx were standing, Devin said something, "You guys remember that you need to cover up the momentary collapse when i go back to Roxas?" it was directed at Zexion and Demyx.**

**Zexion nodded. Devin then looked at Demyx, waiting for his answer.**

**Demyx nodded and hoped Axel wouldn't collapse as well, **_**"this is Axels' first time with Devin, lets hope he doesn't collapse too" **_**Demyx said to Zexion mentally.**

**Zexion looked at Devin for a moment, then back at Demyx and shook his head **_**"Devin didn't use full power. Axel should be fine."**_

**Devin released his grip on Axels' hand "time to return you Roxas." he looked up at the sky, closed his eyes, and fell to the floor. Axels' vision was no longer red.**

**Axel blinked and Demyx quickly collected Roxas and took him to a hidden area and flicked some water on his face to wake him up as he waited for Zexion to do is part. **

**"Dude...that was odd.." Axel said feeling a little dizzy.**

**Zexion pointed to the sky as all this was happening, causing everyone to look at the sky "A Pygmy Hippopotamus." He said dully, and everyone laughed.**

**Roxas woke up a few seconds later, his face was wet. "He came out, didn't he?" he asked "who did he control?"**

**"Axel" Demyx said "He is fine, just a little dizzy" he said with a smile.**

**Axel shook his head "Alright, Zexion call Demyx and Roxas back over" he said.**

**Roxas looked at Axel, then back at the ground "I-I'm sorry...Devin...he..."**

**"Hey its fine" Axel said with a smile and took Roxas' hand gently, "we'd better hurry, School starts in 3" Axel said as he started to walk forward shaking off the dizzy spell.**

**Roxas squeezed Axels' hand in an apologetic way and looked down.**

**Axel blushed as he lead Roxas to his first class of the day, "have a good class Roxas" he said with kindness, he hugged Roxas and knelt a little and kissed his cheek.**

**Roxas stood, hypnotized for a moment, then entered his class as the bell rang.**

**Axel headed to his class but decided to skip "I am way ahead in that class, I don't need to be in there this morning" he said quietly and walked up the stairs to the roof of the high school.**

**It was time for lunch, and Axel was nowhere to be seen.**

**Axel walked into the lunch room and his hair was wind swept.**

**Roxas walked up to Axel and pointed in his face "Did you ditch?" he asked accusingly.**

"**Yea, I was already ahead in that class, it would be boring if I stayed" Axel said as he leaned against the wall.**

**"Axel." Roxas said, his hands on his hips "you hypocrite." "You tell me not to ditch, yet you do." He said as he turned away from Axel in a pouting manner.**

**"Aw Roxas don't be mad, it was just once" Axel said with a small pout, "Its not like I ditch everyday" he said.**

**Roxas turned around and looked at Axel "You promise?" he asked.**

**"Yea I promise, how about next time I skip, I take you with me" he said with a small grin. **_**"how am I going to tell Roxas I booked us a trip for a weekend for his birthday" **_**Axel thought.**

**"Axel." Roxas said sternly "What are you hiding?"**

**"Nothing, Seriously" Axel said laughing nervously, "why would you say that?" "Zexion a little help here?" Axel begged mentally.**

**"Nothing, Seriously" Axel said laughing nervously, "why would you say that?" **_**"Zexion a little help here?" **_**Axel begged mentally.**

**Zexion was nowhere to be found...he and Demyx were both missing.**

**"Axel, tell me." Roxas said.**

**"Hey Roxas, have you seen Demyx and Zexion?" Axel asked.**

**"Don't change the subject." Roxas said in a stern voice "what are you hiding."**

**"If I, told you it wouldn't be a surprise, and seriously, do you know where they are?" Axel replied,**

**Roxas shook his head "who knows. They are always disappearing like this."**

**"Ha-ha go them" Axel said chuckling.**

**Roxas looked at Axel in a confused way "what do you mean?"**

**"um never mind I'll explain later" Axel said putting an arm around Roxas "lets get something to eat."**

**Roxas nodded "Ok..." he said, then he realized what Axel meant and looked at Axel "are they really doing **_**that**_**?!" he asked incredulously.**

**Axel nodded with a wide grin, "they are dating too you know" he said with a wink.**

**Roxas blushed furiously and looked to the floor.**

**"You know, what would be nice" Axel said**

**Roxas looked up at Axel inquisitively.**

**"Well, how long has it been since you went to the beach?" Axel asked randomly.**

**"I don't remember...I think it was before you left." Roxas answered, having to look up at the ceiling to think. Just then the bell to end lunch rang and Roxas said a quick bye to Axel and left for his class.**

**Axel walked to his piano class and sat down at the piano "I haven't practiced in a month"**

**School was finally over, and Roxas was waiting in Axels' car with the doors locked, as Axel told him to do when he was the first to the car.**

**Axel walked out and he seemed to be frustrated as he looked at his new music sheet "Damn it really?! This one! Out of all the damn music on the world THIS ONE!" he said and his papers burst into flames "AW MAN!" Axel shouted.**

**"A-Axel? Are you ok?" Roxas asked with concern as Axel got in the car.**

**"Yea I am fine, I just lost my damn paper work" Axel said as he started the car, he drove down the school driveway and on to the main road, he left his hand out to cool it off, "Looks like I am going to have to keep better control of my temper" he muttered.**

**"A-Axel? Where are you going? You missed the turnoff to the apartment." Roxas said looking at Axel. Axel then smirked and typed something in the GPS. "What's going on?" Roxas asked, his voice dripping with confusion.**

**"Hey, just relax, trust me" Axel said, as he rubbed Roxas' leg with his free hand "You worry too much, just relax baby."**

**"A-Axel? Where are we going?" Roxas asked in a confused manner.**

**"Can't tell ya" Axel said with a smirk, and he took a left going on the interstate.**

**Roxas shrugged and leaned against Axel "At least I can get some sleep." He said as he drifted off.**

**Axel smiled "cover passenger" Axel said and turned off the music, the car then dropped a blanket from the small compartment on the roof and it covered Roxas perfectly and Axel grabbed Roxas' moogle and put it under the blanket keeping his eyes on the road.**

**Roxas woke up in a strange place, he was changed into his pajamas, and he heard the sound of a piano. "Axel?" he called as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.**

**Axel continued to play "oi, over here" Axel called from the room across the one Roxas was in.**

**Roxas followed the sound of Axels' voice and the piano. When he found Axel, he was shirtless and looked like he just got out of the shower not long ago.**

**"Glad you're up" he said still playing his piano, "hope you didn't freak out, well, so you know, we are at my beach house, my own isolated beach" he grinned, his muscles were well carved into his body, and his powerful shoulders gently flexed with every piano key he played, he was in black jeans with socks on and his hair not styled, so it was pulled back into a prince pony tail, revealing his chakram tattoos on each shoulder blade.**

**"Axel, why are we here?" Roxas asked while sitting in Axels' lap, wrapping his arms around Axels' neck and leaning onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes taking in Axels' scent 'am I a pervert?' he thought to himself.**

**"Vacation, happy early birthday" he said with a soft smile, he gently then nuzzled Roxas and very easily his tune changed to very romantic and soft.**

**Roxas listened to the music "Hey Axel." he said suddenly.**

**"Yea?" Axel said as he looked down at Roxas.**

**Roxas kissed Axel on the lips. Axels' face blushed a deep red as the moon light came into the room and he pulled his hands from the piano slowly and wrapped them around Roxas, his soft lips touching Roxas'. His emerald eyes slowly closed as he cradled his Princess.**

**"Axel..." Roxas said as he broke the kiss "It's been about three months since i got my Ax-nii-chan back as more than just a 'nii-chan'" Roxas whispered quietly "It all seems like its been one big...crazy...dream." he finished, reestablishing the connection between their lips.**

_**"Roxas...my beautiful Rox-chan...I've missed you so much...and now, your finally mine" **_**Axel thought to himself as he pulled Roxas closer him, his heart beating as hard as a hammer.**

**Roxas sifted to where he straddling Axel. Roxas put both of his hands on Axels chest. He did all of this without breaking the kiss.**

_**"Christ...that's new" **_**Axel thought his face a bit bewildered as he put his hands on Roxas' hips, and gently slipped his tongue into Roxas' mouth.**

**Roxas' hands trailed down Axels' body to the buttons of his pants.**

**Axel blushed and ran his hand up Roxas' shirt and dragged his finger up Roxas' spine getting a bit excited.**

**Roxas arched a little at Axels' touch causing their members to grind against each other through the clothing they had on.**

**Axel let out an awkward groan, and the hand on Roxas' hip moved to Roxas' ass and he gently grabbed.**

**Roxas purposely started to grind against Axel, causing Roxas' member to harden even more.**

**"C-Christ baby" Axel whispered with a slight groan mixed in and a tingle running up his spine.**

**Roxas smirked into the kiss and asked in mock innocence "Do you want me to stop?" and stopped grinding into Axel.**

**"Hell no" Axel said as he grabbed Roxas' ass tighter, "you got yourself into this, now you gotta finish it" Axel said with a wide grin on his face.**

**Roxas got out of Axels' grip, stood up, and removed all of his clothes "Yes sir." Roxas smirked.**

**Axel grinned and stood up "Stay here babe, I'll be back, don't do anything fun till I get back" he said as he pointed to the couch with demand and headed into the bedroom, he pulled his suitcase out from under the bed and grabbed the bottle hidden under his underwear and unbuttoned his pants, dropped them, so he was just in his flame boxers.**

**When Axel had come back, Roxas was lying on the couch, watching the door for Axel.**

**Axel grinned and walked over and set the bottle on the floor in reach and picked up Roxas, still in his underwear, and laid on the couch and put him back on top of him "haha, now where were we, ah...yes...I remember" Axel said and gently grabbed Roxas' member and stroked it, Axels' hands warm from being excited and he pulled Roxas' head down to lock lips with him and gently pulled his hair.**

**Roxas moaned into the kiss, he put his hand on Axels' boxers and started to palm his member.**

**"mmm" Axel said as he shuddered and moaned lightly, and pulled Roxas' hair a little more and ran his fingers through Roxas' hair, down his neck, and slowly down his spine, all the mean while jerking Roxas off a little faster.**

**Roxas felt something in his stomach "Axel..." He moaned as he came in Axels' hand.**

**"Mmm, that's a pretty sight" he whispered in Roxas' ear.**

**Roxas blushed, he was panting "Axel..." he said while removing Axels' boxers "I wanna ride you." Roxas was lost in lust.**

_**"Haha, Roxas seems to be at lust here how lucky am I?" **_**Axel thought "haha, let me get my magic jell" he said as he reached down, grabbed the bottle of lube, warmed it up, hugged Roxas, squirted a bit on his finger, and rubbed it on Roxas' anus.**

**Roxas waited until Axel was done with the lube, then he positioned himself directly above Axels' member and slowly started to slide down Axel.**

**Axel moaned quietly as Roxas moved down his member, blushed a little, tilted his head back, and arching a little.**

**Roxas waited until he was adjusted to the size of Axels' member, then started to move up and down at a slow pace.**

**"Ahh..." Axel moaned lightly, and started to pant, he placed his hands on Roxas' hips and squeezed gently.**

**Roxas started to move faster, then let out a scream of pleasure as his prostate was hit head on.**

**Axel let out a loud moan of pleasure as his grip tightened, his heart was pounding hard, his hands hot with excitement, adding pleasure to Roxas. "N-not much longer Roxas!" Axel said through a pant and a moan mixture.**

**"L-Lets...T-Together" was all Roxas could say through the pleasure.**

**Axel nodded and moved Roxas back and forth, guiding him with his hands, his body tensed and muscles rippled, his member swelled, Axel yelled out Roxas' name, lifted up and came.**

**At the same time, Roxas' lips formed Axels' name as he came, and collapsed on Axel.**

**Axel panted fiercely, sweat beaded down his naked body, and he held Roxas, he waited a few minutes to gain his strength then gently pulled out of Roxas and sat up, he held Roxas' head close to his chest and mouthed "Christ princess, talk about a wild ride", he slowly swung his legs around and wrapped Roxas' legs around his waist, he held Roxas around the waist with one hand and held Roxas' head close to his chest with the other, with a stern grip he walked to the bedroom across the hall and laid Roxas down, he covered Rox-chan up and kissed his forehead and walked into the shower, he rinsed off quickly pulled on some thin underwear and cleaned Roxas up, he pulled Roxas' favorite underwear on him and got in bed beside his Princess, he covered up both of them and turned on his side, he wrapped an arm around Roxas and watched him sleep, till he too...drifted off, into the wonderful land of dreams.**


	14. The Univited Guest

_**~The Uninvited Guest~**_

**For once, Roxas was the first one up. He turned bright red when he remembered how forward he was. He got up and went to find the shower.**

**Axel, who was dead asleep, was sprawled out on the bed as he snored lightly, his foot twitched here and there and he looked to be dreaming hard, he mumbled here and there.**

**When Roxas got out of the shower, Axel had not moved a bit. Roxas sat on the bed next to Axel, and gently, so as to not wake him up, picked up Axels' hand and studied the burn scars. "Axel..." He whispered, pressing the warm hand against his cheek "I never wanted this for you...I just wanted for you to be happy, and play the piano to your hearts content." as he said this, a single tear slid down his face, stopping at the warm hand touching his cheek.**

**Axel twitched a little and blushed lightly "Don't cry princess" he mumbled, with one eye open.**

**Roxas looked at Axel "Axel..." he whispered as he lay down beside Axel, then resting his head on Axels' chest. Warm tears were sliding out of his ocean eyes, and landing onto Axels' chest "I'm sorry..." he said in a whisper that was almost inaudible.**

**Axel blinked kind of confused and sat up just a bit, he stroked Roxas' hair gently, his own taken out of the pony tail, Axel was very confused at why Roxas had apologized, "it's odd" he thought to himself. "Why are you apologizing princess?" he asked quietly.**

**"I should have known that Xemnas wouldn't keep his word." Roxas answered just as quietly as he said 'I'm sorry'.**

**Axel shifted Roxas to where he is sitting in his lap, he looked at Roxas "Tell me what you mean Roxas" he said sternly, but not harshly.**

**Roxas looked Axel in the eyes for a moment then looked down "I told him that the only way I would come with him is if he promised not to come after you...Axel, I-" the tears go to be too much for Roxas to talk through anymore, he covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide the tears.**

**Not knowing what to say at the moment, Axel pulled Roxas close and gently rocked him "Well, can I tell you something, three years ago, a strange man in black told me about Oblivion high, he said it would be best for me to go there instead of the normal high school I was supposed to be going to." Axel said quietly.**

**"I'm sorry..." Roxas said again as he leaned into Axels' embrace. His voice was muffled by his hands, the pain and sadness Roxas had for the past seven years, even when he didn't remember why he had the pain, was being let out all at once, in this moment, being held by the person he has never been able to protect.**

**Axel started to hum a strange but soft tune, it held a certain comforting feeling to it, and it sounded familiar, it was from the night that Axel had beaten all those thugs while Roxas was sleeping, and stroked Roxas' hair, Axel continued to hum and comfort his lover until Roxas had let everything out.**

**Roxas had cried himself to sleep. His eyes were red and puffy when he woke up about two hours later. He couldn't remember a time when he had cried that much. He looked over at the clock to discover that it was almost noon, and Axel wasn't in the bed with him. "Axel?" Roxas called softly, his voice still weak from crying.**

**The sound of a piano drifted through the open door, and it sounded like the same song Axel had hummed him, there was also the sound of Axel mumbling and the scratching of a pencil on hardwood "Maybe I should make it an octave lower, it sounds a bit too high" Axel muttered.**

**Roxas got up and followed the noise of the piano to the other room, and sat down on the couch. Roxas saw papers scattered on the floor as if Axel was looking around for something, there were also music papers scattered along with the rest of the papers and there were flame scorches on the music papers as if Axel got frustrated, there were warn and kind of burnt lines from Axel pacing and thinking but just barely, Axel had gained control of his temper to a minim, and his flames were practically harmless unless he lost his temper, Axel didn't hear Roxas come in and bit his pencil in thought.**

**Roxas stood up, walked over to Axel, hesitated for a moment, not wanting to do that again so soon, and wrapped his arms around Axels' neck from behind.**

**Axel smiled and put his hand on Roxas' "Did you sleep well?" he asked, Axel was dressed in Denim Jeans with a red and black studded belt, he had on a white tank, a black and red flame short sleeved over shirt, it was unbuttoned, he wore a black leather watch on his left wrist and black and red bracelets on his right, Axels' hair was styled. His emerald green eyes were on the paper and shifted to look at Roxas.**

**Roxas nodded, his eyes still a little red. He leaned against Axel, closed his eyes, and took in Axels presence.**

**"Hey Roxas would you mind doing some chores for me? I got to make some phone calls to make sure Zexion and Demyx are ok" Axel asked and was hiding something.**

**"Axel, what are you hiding?" Roxas said, without moving anything but his mouth.**

**"Nothing" Axel said and had a slight grin.**

**Roxas sighed, opened his eyes, and looked into Axels' "What are the chores?" he asked, dropping the obvious fact that Axel was hiding something.**

**Axel handed Roxas a rather long list "At about seven thirty meet me on the beach ok, i want to tell you something" Axel said as he stood up and kissed Roxas' forehead and walked out of the Room, when Axel walked out of the room he took out a small box and put it in the first place Roxas had to do on the list, in the kitchen and walked out of the house he dialed some numbers and nodded and talked, he then walked down to the beach and started Fixing things up for Roxas' surprise party.**

**When Roxas went to the kitchen to do the first chore on the list, he saw a box sitting on the counter. He walked over to it and picked it up, "What's this?" He mumbled to himself "I wonder who it's for..." Roxas said curious as to what was in the box, and wanting to open it, but not wanting Axel to be mad at him.**

**"Yo Zexion, whisper in Roxas' mind, tell him to open the box" Axel said out of hearing range and had hung his over shirt on a branch, he was making a fire pit.**

**"Well wouldn't Roxas know it was Zexion?" Demyx asked, Axel had three-wayed Zexion and Demyx on his cell.**

**"Not necessarily." Zexion said matter-of-factly to Demyx "just ask multi-tasker, I can imitate the thoughts voice."**

**Axel blushed a scarlet red "why were you in Roxas' head last night!" Axel said as his eye twitched.**

**"Oh, it wasn't **_**just**_** last night." Zexion said suggestively.**

**"Zexion you perv" Axel muttered.**

**The smirk could be heard in Zexions' voice "not as much as you can be."**

**"Just tell Roxas to open his gift" Axel said, his voice filled with annoyance and his face a deep red, he put up the banner and pulled out his sound system, he pulled out the table too and started to grill food for the party.**

**"Yes sir" Zexion said, the smirk in his words grew louder.**

**"Zexion!" Axel said very sternly.**

**"You know, i will open it" Roxas said, he opened the gift, and inside was a beautiful locket. Roxas looked at it and smiled gently, hugging the locket close.**

**"There." Zexion said "I'm going to hang up now. see you at 7:00 **_**sir**_**." after he said that he quickly hung up.**

**"...damn it Zexion!" Axel said with a frustrated groan, hanging up on Demyx too.**

**It was the time for him to go to the beach. He changed into shorts, a t-shirt, and sandals and walked out the door to find Axel waiting there for him.**

**Axel was shirtless, in black and red swimming shorts, he grinned and ran to Roxas his feet bare "hey babe" he said and kissed Roxas on the lips, blocking his view, "will ya close your eyes for me?"**

**Roxas nodded and closed his eyes, his face red from being kissed unexpectedly.**

**"Ha-ha great, don't look till I tell you ok" Axel said as he got behind Roxas and lead him carefully down to where everyone was waiting, Sora, Riku, Zexion, Demyx, Namine, Kairi, Pluto, and Xion. Everyone was there.**

**Roxas felt Axels' grip tighten on his shoulders. Axels' hands were starting to get hot. "A-Axel?" Roxas said, a little scared of the sudden change in Axels' behavior.**

**Axel shifted Roxas behind him and flames engulfed his hands "Get out of here you bastard!"**

**Roxas opened his eyes "Axel, what's--" When he looked past Axel he cut off his sentence feeling nothing but terror.**

**"Now, now Axel, is that anyway to respect your older brother?...why hello....Roxas" Spencer said with a slight chuckle**

**"Leave him alone..." Axel said his hands turning a deep red.**

**"My have you grown Axii, you look splendid" Spencer said**

**"I AM SO FLATTERED!" Axel said and shot a flame at Spencer, Spencer dodged and tossed his palm upwards and hit Axel with a hard Ice attack sending Axel flying backwards and hitting a tree, Axel made a grunt of pain and fell to the ground steaming.**

**All Roxas could see after Axel hit the ground was red. "You are making Roxas angry." Said a voice slightly different that Roxas'. Devin had taken over Roxas' body.**


	15. Same Body, Different Soul

_**For the majority of this chapter, Roxas will me referred to as Devin.**_

_~Same Body, Different Soul~_

"Axel!!!" Demyx yelled and ran over to the ruins and tried digging him out, "hold on Axel" Demyx muttered.

Roxas' eyes were the color of fresh-spilt blood "You hurt Axel. I might not stop before killing." He was no longer Roxas, he was now Devin.

"Axel! hold on man!" Demyx said and tried to dig Axel out, but the parts were too hot, _"crap I cant get to him and if I use water it might hurt him even more" _Demyx thought.

_"Demyx, I can still get into his mind. He is fine. Don't use the water."_ came Zexions' voice inside of Demyxs' head.

"I wasn't planning to" Demyx muttered, "how badly hurt is he?" he asked "that ice hit him pretty hard"

_"A person who is unconscious doesn't have normal thought, so I don't know. I do know he isn't dead. A dead person can't think at all, and there are definite thoughts going through his mind."_ Zexion said through the minds of Demyx and Devin.

"Right, we need to get him out though" Demyx said and looked at Riku and Sora by Devins' side.

"Both of you go. This dipshit is mine." Devin said glaring at Spencer. Sora nodded and dragged Riku, knowing Riku would not leave a comrade to fight alone.

Riku tried to get back "Sora, we have to help Roxas" he said unknowing to Devin.

"Riku, that isn't Roxas. It's Devin. I'll explain later. We need to help Axel, if we don't Roxas will cry. I don't want to see my cousin cry again." Sora said, looking Riku in the eyes.

Riku sighed "Alright fine" he said unable to say no to Sora.

"Hey, dipshit. Ready to die?" Devin said looking at Spencer with a smile that was unbecoming of Roxas' face. It was a smile of pure loathing.

Spencer laughed "now, now, Devin, why do you want to fight little ol' me" he said with a grin.

"The answer is simple." Devin said, taking off the shirt and the sandals that would just slow him down. "Because the bastards of this world must suffer a horrible death."

"Now, death would be rather harsh don't you think?" Spencer said with a chuckle

"Besides, Xemnas seemed to be proud to have you dead, but he didn't succeed"

"Did you forget what Xemnas did when he found out about me?" Devin asked.

"I only worked with Xemnas for a short time" Spencer said with a slight smile.

"I am Roxas' lifespan. Roxas can only die when i die, and there is only one way for me to die." Devin said smirking.

"If my brother dies" Spencer said "all the more reason to destroy him"

Devin smiled "You know why Roxas created me, right?"

"To protect that parasite brother of mine, i can sense that about you Devin" Spencer said, his face was serious but apathetic. "But I don't think his temper will be too flattering, that is one thing that will get him killed" Spencer said darkly and grinned as he threw an ice shower over Devin.

"Is that the best you can do?" Devin said appearing in front of Spencer. Devins' eyes turned the red of dried blood, and forced Spencer to look into them "Leave now, and your life will be spared."

Spencer tried to fight back the mind control but his body relaxed and his eyes turned a light red "that would be wise" he said mechanically and turned and walked off.

"HEY! WE GOT HIM!" Riku shouted as he pulled Axel out of the debris and put his arm around Rikus' shoulders to help Axel up.

Devin ran to where they were "Axel. Wake up." He said in a echoing whisper, he was inches away from Axels' face. Devins eyes were still the color of dried blood.

Axel winced and he was still unconscious as he twitched and tried to do as he was commanded.

"This is bad. He is severely injured. Even I can't wake him up." Devins eyes turned back to the color of the ocean. "Riku, I've got him." Devin said putting his arm around Axels' waist, and putting Axels' arm around his shoulders.

Riku looked at him and took Axels' other side and arm and did the same "Let me at least help you get him inside" Riku mumbled.

Devin looked at Riku, his eyes turning the color of fresh blood "Go play somewhere with Sora."

Rikus' body twitched and he automaticly let go and took soras' hand and went to the beach.

Demyx followed and was worried and took Zexions' hand obliviously.

"Hey Demyx." Zexion said out loud, and when Demyx looked at him, he looked back suggestively _"you know all of us are going to be doing THAT, right?"_

"D-doing what?" Demyx said, he was clearly confused and the hint just went right over his head.

Zexion started sending pictures to Demyxs' mind.

Demyx blushed a deep red "F-four way?" he said mentally.

Zexion shook his head and looked into Demyxs' eyes. He started to steer Demyx to the opposite side of the beach smirking.

Demyx allowed himself to lead and he smiled shyly.

Axel tried to make his legs work, but all he could see was darkness, and he ached everywhere, he felt weak, and yet, he felt himself being dragged by small arms.

Devin was half dragging, half walking Axel to the house.

"R-Roxas o-or D-Devin" was all Axel could get out, his ribs hurt every time he took a breath and it caused him to cringe, his back felt warm and sticky, and his legs seemed to be trembling as he tried to help who ever was dragging him.

"Devin." he said in a voice that wasn't quite Roxas' "you'll be fine." Devin never looked at Axel while he was saying this.

Axel didn't say another word and a man in a suit hurried and opened the door.

Devin led Axel to the bedroom, set him on the bed, got a change of cloths for Axel, and started to undress him.

Axel winced as his clothes peeled off, and in the middle of his chest was frost, Demyx was right, the ice hit him pretty hard, and Axel was breathing heavy.

Devin stood up and retuned a few minutes later with hot water "Don't worry, hot water won't hurt you like Demyxs' water can." He started to pour the water over Axels' torso. The water was scalding hot.

Axel clentched his teeth together and grabbed the sheets, he held back a yelp and relaxed and panted his eyes slightly open.

"It only hurt because of your dipshit of an ex-brother." Devin said in a voice full of the utmost loathing.

Axel nodded and huddled forward coughing and winced, he had wrapped his arms around his sides and he looked to be pushing back the pain.

"Axel, if you hold in the pain, it only hurts worse." Devin said concentrating on his task "Relax."

"s-sorry" Axel muttered hoarsely, he was still doubled over but, surprisingly, he was some what relaxed.

Devin smirked "now that is not all." He said setting down the container "now you need to do _physical_ exercise to warm _everything._"

"P-physical exercise?" Axel said, now getting the feeling Devin wanted what Roxas got often.

Devin smirked "Roxas asked me to do this because he thought you would like this" He pushed Axel back on the bed. He was on top of Axel, on all fours.


End file.
